


Boy, I wanna taste you (I wanna skin you with my tongue)

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Choking, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Keith (Voltron) is a Brat, Lance (Voltron) is a Service Top, Lance's pull-out game is WEAK, M/M, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, No Tentacle Sex, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Oral Sex, Sirens, Tentacle Dick, Top Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not technically mpreg, inhuman anatomy, theres a disclaimer dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: “You are fucking infuriating!” Keith screeches suddenly, and his voice is no longer smooth like butter, it’s grating like nails on a chalkboard. It hurts. It has Lance’s ears ringing with pain, his entire head throbbing with the worst migraine of his life. “I don’t want to have sex with you, I’m trying to eat you!”“Eat? Me?” Lance croaks. Realization dawns on him far, far too late. “Oh, shit.”“Are you stupid? What kind of idiot would stumble across me and think mermaid? I’m almost the size of a Great White! I have rows of teeth and claws! Everything about me screams predator, I am not your sweet and soft maiden of the sea here to fulfill your fantasies!”--Lance stumbles across a siren and decides to negotiate for his life with his slutty, slutty body. He's also highkey into it though... because he's always fantasized about being with a mermaid and this isn't all that different, aside from the teeth and claws, and the manic marathon sex.





	Boy, I wanna taste you (I wanna skin you with my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that you may have questions based on the wide array of tags above... valid. Consider: the further we go into October, the wilder these monsterfucking fics seem to get, woopsies
> 
> I'm gonna add like a little blurb to the end note just in case you're worried about the mpreg tag or want more information on the biology situation in general. Then you can decide from there if you're down to clown, or nah. That being said, if you do read through this and you think of any other tags that I should add, absolutely mention it in the comments below. 
> 
> I wasn't sure of the proper etiquette for tagging tentacle dick, glow-in-the-dark vagina, egg laying madness. As I'm SURE you can imagine. So please feel free to work with me here. Thank u for your time, now enjoy the porn.

It's a janky little seaside cottage that has been in his family for generations now. It only has two bedrooms and then one large multipurpose room that covers everything else. The roof leaks and the sideboards are coming off and he's pretty sure a wild animal has been living under the front deck. It doesn't have power, or running water, and it definitely does _ not _have Wi-fi.

But what it lacks in basic modern technology, it makes up for in atmosphere.

It sits right on the beach, close enough that if Lance leaves his window open at night he can hear the lapping of waves, and wake up to the sound of seagulls chattering. The salty air is fresh and leaves his skin tingling, makes him feel more alive than anything has in months.

Lance comes here to reconnect with himself. When the voices of everyone else in his life get too loud and they're all he has left bouncing around inside that hollow skull of his, he packs up his things and heads out for a week or two to this little slice of heaven. He’s pretty sure he’s the only one in the entire family that utilizes it for anything anymore.

It’s their loss though, his gain. It only means he gets it all to himself, whenever he decides he needs it.

And right now, he really needs it. 

He’s supposed to have his life figured out at this point, or at least that’s what he’s always been told. He’s nearing thirty years old, he’s been through college, he has a steady job. To the outside eye, he has all of his ducks in a row, he’s figured everything out. But… he can’t shake the unhappiness that follows him around like a dark cloud. None of his friends live in the city that his company transferred him to, he works too much to even begin to get into the mess of starting up his dating life again, and he hardly ever gets to talk to his family.

He only gets one week of vacation a year and he should be using it to spend time with his family, that’s what he came home to Cuba for. But… they just kept asking him so many questions, about his future and his private life. His mama wants more grandbabies and she’s been lovingly at his throat about it for a year now. She doesn’t pressure his siblings so much, but Lance in particular has always been very vocal about his desire for a big family, and she seems to be under the impression that he’s running out of time to make that happen.

Maybe he is.

Anyway, that’s how Lance finds himself using the last few days of his vacation to retreat to the seaside cottage all on his own. He can’t explain it, but being home with his family and being home on his own are two very different things. He needs to reconnect with himself and he can’t do it with his family all over him, as much as he missed them and loves them dearly.

\--

Lance doesn’t know how exactly he ends up walking down the long stretch of beach at 2am, bare feet digging into the sand beneath his toes, but it happens all the same. He’s shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, his hair sticking up in every which direction from rolling around against his pillow in search of sleep.

It’s his second night there, his last night… and he can’t really bring himself to waste a second of his time sleeping. 

None of his problems have been solved yet. He’s still just as full of dread and anxiety as he was when he arrived, only now he’s been given a cruel reminder of how much he misses it here. He feels like he could spend months on the beach and still never tire of it, never truly want to go back to his life in the city.

Eventually, sleep does begin to catch up with him and he finds himself turning around to start the long walk back. He’d traveled quite a distance, hadn’t realized just how much until he’s staring down the dark horizon and can’t even make out the light of the lantern he’d left out on the porch. Not a great time to be far from home, when his eyelids feel heavy and his legs ache with the job of keeping him upright.

He can just barely make out the flickering flame of the lantern when he notices it.

It’s quiet, enough that he has to strain to hear it. Just the barest lilt of a song, soft and breathy, hardly more than a hum. There aren’t words, just long vocalizations, almost mournful in nature. The voice itself is smooth as honey, but with enough strength behind it to cut through the salty air. Lance’s eyes widen.

Lance follows the source of the sound down the beach curiously, until his bare toes are dipping into the warm water. There’s no way. It doesn’t make any sense for the singing to be coming from out at sea, but he can’t deny what he hears. It’s even louder here.

Now that he’s closer, it’s clear that the voice is singing words, just in a language that Lance has never heard in his life. There are bits of broken Spanish, at times he thinks he is starting to understand enough to piece a lyric together… only for it to crumble apart, go back to the ancient tongue that makes his head feel foggy with confusion. He doesn’t understand, but he desperately wishes that he did.

The song is… beautiful. The most beautiful song he’s ever heard. Unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

He feels it through his entire body, it speaks to an innate place inside of himself that begs to hear more of it, to never stop listening to it. There’s a sense of satisfaction it brings, a deep-curling and low lying pull like a moth to a flame. He’s entranced by it, mesmerized by every dip and fall of the stranger’s voice, every nonsensical syllable it forms around.

But then it starts to fade out, growing quieter like the person is drifting further out to sea.

Something panicked and sharp cuts through the haze of his thoughts at the mere idea that he might not be able to hear it any longer. The song isn’t finished, he needs to listen to the end! 

It has him taking a step toward it, the water rushing up around his ankles.

In what feels like the blink of an eye, Lance finds himself wading through waist-deep water. 

Then further, and further, until he catches a glimpse of a silhouette above the water. The head of dark wet hair, long strands curling around broad shoulders, shoulders that lead into the long slope of a pale back, and then the water cuts the rest off from view. 

Lance’s pace grows ragged and desperate, arms cutting through the water faster, utilizing every year of swimming practice and working as a lifeguard that he has under his belt. He can’t possibly swim fast enough, not when there’s a risk this person might get away from him and stop singing their beautiful song before he can hear the end.

He’s almost there, causing quite a ruckus with the splashing of his arms and legs. And still, the person doesn’t turn toward him, doesn’t acknowledge his existence. 

Lance is right there, close enough to graze his fingertips over the smooth skin of their back- 

They disappear. Dive below the surface of the water in a flash. Impossible to see with the moonlight beating down on the water’s surface. Impossible to hear.

Lance comes back to himself in a rush, realizes how far out from the shore he’s actually gone. He turns to look back toward the beach with frantic eyes, suddenly very aware of the exhaustion still present in his body. He had such a long way to go already, why would he cut off from the path and give himself more work?! And what was he thinking swimming toward the mysterious stranger?!

Hell, for all he knows it could have been a sea lion and his sleep-deprived brain imagined the entire th-

“_ Hello _.” 

The voice is… heavenly. A deep purr, smooth and sensual, caressing the greeting so carefully that Lance can’t help but relax against it. He can feel the soft ghost of breaths over the nape of his neck where it sits just above the water, damp from the swim over. Slowly, the breaths grow closer, warmer, until there are lips mouthing across his skin. The kiss the top notch of his spine, then dart away just as quickly.

It’s teasing. Lance’s body feels alight with longing for more.

Lance plans on turning around, but he doesn’t have to. The person swims around to the front of him, treading through the water with an eerie amount of silence. They twist and glide around him, until they’re facing each other and Lance can truly register who he’s looking at.

It’s a man, Lance thinks, though the only giveaway is the completely flat and muscular chest and torso just barely visible above the water line. The facial features on the stranger are perfectly androgynous, no giveaway either direction, not that Lance minds that. The beauty is ageless, timeless, genderless. It goes beyond everything Lance registers when he meets a person for the first time. It’s more like staring at an art piece in a museum.

The deepest blue eyes, almost purple, and sparkling in the moonlight beneath the frames of the darkest black eyelashes. High, defined cheekbones that almost look sharp enough to cut, if Lance were to put his hand on them. A strong jawline, sharp and steady. And the pinkest pouting lips Lance has ever seen, slick and swollen, prime for the kissing.

Lance realizes too late that at some point he _ had _settled a hand on the stranger’s cheekbones without thinking, and his fingertips are now tracing over that pink bottom lip in awe.

“H-Hi.” Lance stutters out, heating up in a blush as he yanks his head back into the water. The stranger doesn’t look mad, more amused if anything. Lance offers a sheepish chuckle. “You’re… really pretty.”

“Thank-you.” The stranger smiles, close-mouthed but wide enough to have their eyes crinkling at the corners and their cheeks dimpling. They wade closer, almost pressed chest-to-chest with Lance. They place a hand on Lance’s pec, fingers tracing lightly over his nipple like it’s a casual gesture. “You’re too sweet.”

“I-” Lance croaks, overwhelmed by the forwardness.

“So fucking sweet.” The stranger adds almost as an afterthought, as he leans in close enough to brush their lips ever so lightly together and-

Lance’s eyes are pressed determinedly closed, prepared to make out with a hottie he met in the dead of night in the middle of the ocean… but he doesn’t need his sight to feel the rough slide of something massive against his legs. For a terrifying moment, he thinks that a shark has somehow swam between them and he’s about to end up devoured before he even gets to taste those pretty lips, but then realization dawns as the stranger kisses him hard enough to see stars.

The next brush against Lance’s knees is sharper, with more force behind it, and it’s borderline painful as scales scrape against his skin. But it doesn’t retreat afterward, just curls closer, wraps around Lance’s legs and presses them together until he can’t kick to stay above water anymore. But that’s the least of his concerns, as he wrenches away from the kiss and shoves his hands down between them. 

His palms follow the stranger’s stomach downward, until soft smooth skin gives way to the slide of scales. If rubbed in the right direction, they’re not intensely uncomfortable, but rubbed the wrong way and they’re sharp enough to leave his palm stinging.

“Holy shit.” Lance breathes, thrashing his legs free so he can plant his feet on the stranger’s tail and use it to push off of, swimming backward to put space between them. The stranger looks angry now, pretty face screwed up into a scowl at the kiss ending before they’d fully managed to indulge in it. Lance feels vaguely bad, you know, underneath all the shock and disbelief. “You’re a mermaid?! You’re a goddamn mermaid!”

“Well, what did you expect?” The mer growls out. Lance just barely notices the flash of sharp teeth behind his lips, pointed and intimidating, like a shark’s. “It would be quite strange to find a human this far out in the ocean, late at night. Would it not?”

“Not nearly as strange as finding a fucking merperson, I can tell you that!” 

“Would you shut-up?!” The mer keens, high and inhuman, slamming its hands down over its ears to cover them. Now that Lance is actually paying attention, he notices that the mer’s ears are actual fins on either side of its head, hardly hidden by the thick mop of black hair. “My hearing is sensitive above water and your squawking is intensely unpleasant. Please abstain from shouting in the future.”

Fuck, Lance doesn’t now how he managed to miss it before, but its fingers are even webbed! With short, jagged claws protruding from every fingertip.

What’s wrong with him? How did he miss those things? Whatever, he’s probably exhausted out of his mind at this point, all that matters is that he found an actual living, breathing merperson.

“Hunk is gonna flip out.” Lance says decisively, already knowing that this is worth the long-distance fee he’ll have to pay to call his buddy. He’s going to be famous for making such a discovery! He can’t wait to tell everyone he knows. “I have to call him. I have to get back to shore and find my phone and-”

Lance has hardly even started to turn back to the shore when a webbed hand clamps down on his wrist and squeezes, with enough force to bruise. Lance yelps in pain, lets himself be yanked back into the mer’s chest without any struggle. Its tail wraps around his legs again, but it keeps him above water, keeps his head from dipping too low.

“No!” The mer snarls, with far too much passion to be casual. Lance flinches in shock, surprised that such a calm and passive creature is even capable of such a noise. He looks up at the mer, gulps a breath of air down when the next wave threatens to wash over his nose.

“Wh-”

“You’re leaving already?” The mer whimpers, eyes wide and wet, like it might cry if Lance leaves it alone now. Something in Lance gives in and he forgets about calling Hunk entirely, desperate to get that hurt look to leave. He feels really bad about it. “I haven’t even gotten your name yet.”

“Uh.” Lance gulps, licks his lips and swallows. “I’m Lance.”

“Lance?” His name sounds so damn good in that voice, all smooth and silky. It does things to him that he isn’t proud to admit. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“What…” Lance starts, crumples his face before trying again. “What should I call you?”

“Ha. The human tongue couldn’t pronounce my name.” The mer scoffs, the faintest eye roll before its swimming out of sight again. It swims around Lance in circles, nuzzling its face against his back, his shoulders, into the crook of his neck. Lance blushes furiously the entire time. Merpeople are really touchy, who would have guessed. “You can call me anything you’d like, Lance.”

“Uh-huh.” Lance agrees dumbly. His head feels like it’s full of cotton as the mer’s hand slides down his abdomen, curiously toys with the waistband of his swim trunks. “Um, would you prefer… a feminine or masculine name? Shit, that’s not the right way to phrase that, I just mean-”

“Whatever you’d like, Lance.” The mer says, almost distracted as it continues attempting to pry his shorts away from his body. Lance reaches down to swat its hands away before they can wander into unwanted territory. The mer only relents for a second before its hands land on Lance’s back, slide down to tug at the shorts there. “I have no preferences. Only those you place on me. What do you want me to be? I’ll be that.”

“Shit, let me think of something.” Lance hums, debates what he wants to call this new creature he’s discovered. He’s never been particularly good at naming things though. Lance thinks back to every crush he’d ever had on highschool, settles on the name that fits the mer in front of him most out of those select few. “How about Keith? Do you like that?”

The mer (Keith?) doesn’t look pleased. It (he?) scrunches his nose up in annoyance.

“_ Keith. _” Keith says, curling his tongue curiously as he pronounces the name for the first time. He still doesn’t look convinced on it, but when he catches Lance staring he wipes the skeptical expression from his face and replaces it with a sly smile. “It’ll work for what we need.”

In the meantime, Keith’s hands are growing progressively more aggressive at the back of Lance’s shorts, tugging uselessly at the fabric. Lance debates telling him that the drawstring at the front is tied pretty tight and he isn’t going to get anywhere without undoing that first, but he’s also not sure what Keith is actually trying to do at this point. 

“I’m way over my head here, do you mind if we swim a little closer to the shore and continue this conversation there?” Lance asks, as another wave threatens to engulf him. Keith’s tail is still pinning his legs tightly together, with a surprising amount of strength behind it.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re in way over your head no matter where you go.” Keith whispers back, nuzzling Lance’s chest again, this time letting his tongue dart out across the skin. Then, gently, ever so gently… those sharp fangs bite down on the skin. Lance whimpers, hips bucking forward uselessly, getting nowhere with a massive tail keeping him in place.

Lance forgets what he asked for, forgets about wanting to go back to shore entirely.

Meanwhile, Keith’s hands never leave Lance’s shorts, tugging roughly until the fabric suddenly has far too much give against Lance’s skin. Lance watches with wide eyes as a chunk of his favorite pair of swim trunks floats up to the surface, already getting carried back to shore with each passing wave. 

Given that he wasn’t wearing underwear under them, the only thing separating Keith’s grabby hands from Lance’s bare ass now is the thin, pathetic mesh that lines the inside of swim trunks. It really leaves nothing to the imagination, doesn’t block out the touch at all as Keith immediately grabs at his ass and digs his sharp nails into the skin.

The pin prick of what is definitely a bleeding puncture in his left butt cheek has Lance coming back to himself, the lust-fueled fog clearing just enough to start fighting against Keith’s grip on him again.

“Hey, I know the anatomy differences are probably intriguing to you, but where I come from we usually don’t put our hands on other people without asking first?” Lance huffs, trying in vain to pry Keith’s hands off of his poor butt before it ends up scratched to pieces. “It’s kinda common courtesy.”

“Well? Can I touch you? Yes or no?”

“Um, depends on where, I guess.”

“Here?” Keith asks, fitting a hand around where Lance’s cock is filling out in an embarrassing half chub at the front of his shorts. Look, he’s never had the best impulse control and this is the most intimately he’s been touched in over a year, can anyone blame him for getting it up? Plus… Keith’s fucking hot.

Keith’s hand starts to stroke his cock through the fabric, squeezing and groping at it.

“Just to be sure, you wanna fill me in on what your intentions here are?” Lance asks, breathily.

“I want you.” Keith growls out. “Wanna fuck you.”

“Oh, okay, so I wasn’t mistaken.” Lance squeaks out. His cock is fully hard now and Keith seems to relish that, as he rubs at it with increasing enthusiasm. Lance whimpers, hips rolling weakly into the touch, as much as he can with Keith still pinning his legs in place. “A merman wants to bang me. Hot. I definitely have _ not _ fantasized about this moment my entire life.”

“Do you want me, Lance?” Keith asks, punctuating his words with a squeeze around Lance’s cock.

“Y-Yep.” 

“I’m gonna fucking eat you alive.” Keith says, a smirk dawning across his features just before smashing their lips together. He isn’t coy about it at all this time, doesn’t bother with the lead up. He pries Lance’s mouth open with his long pointed tongue and slides it inside, explorative as it tastes Lance and gets familiar with their subtle differences in anatomy. 

Lance moans before he can help himself. The combination of Keith’s tongue dominating his mouth, everywhere and too much all at once, and his hand still jerking Lance off through thin, wet fabric? It’s too much. He can’t handle it. He’s going to come soon, he’s going to come and-

Water fills his lungs all at once, as he inhales sharply through his nose.

His eyes fly open and he lets out his breath in a garbled scream, shoving Keith off of himself and swimming to the surface. Keith’s tail reluctantly lets him go. Lance breaks through the water first and gasps for breath, wetly hacking up all the saltwater he’d swallowed or snorted down by accident. Keith resurfaces next to him a moment later, at least having the decency to look a little guilty.

“Keith!” Lance screeches at him. “You nearly drowned me! Humans can’t breathe underwater!”

“Guess I forgot.” Keith muses, head tilted innocently to the side in thought. “Sorry.”

He doesn’t actually look that sorry...

And then he starts to lean in again, just like that. Lance catches a glimpse of that same wolfish smirk from before as Keith prepares to take Lance apart with his skilled tongue again, but Lance slams a hand between their faces at the last possible second.

“No.”

“No?”

“This is moving too fast, I need a second to get my bearings.” Lance says, eyebrows set in a hard line as he tries to map out his next course of action. Keith is giving him a curious stare, completely frozen, waiting to see what he’s gonna do next. Lance thinks long and hard about what questions he should be asking right now, calls on all his knowledge. “What do you even have?”

“Huh?”

“You know, in terms of genitals. How is this gonna work?” Lance lifts his hands off of Keith to elaborate, trusting that Keith’s tail will hold him above water as he gives some questionable hand gestures in lieu of demonstrations. Keith blinks. Slowly. “Cock or pussy? Both? Neither? What’s the situation? Which one of us is sticking it in the other?”

“I-”

“Does it smell? Like fish?” Lance continues, because as far as he’s concerned that is an important thing to take into account. He’s not exactly sure how fish fuck, has never exactly wanted to explore it in detail before this moment, but maybe he should have better prepared for this. Damn, he doesn’t even have his wallet on him, he’s pretty sure he has an expired rubber in there somewhere amidst the old receipts.

Keith is still gaping at him. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Pointed tongue visible behind the rows of teeth.

“You are fucking infuriating!” Keith screeches suddenly, and his voice is no longer smooth like butter, it’s grating like nails on a chalkboard. It hurts. It has Lance’s ears ringing with pain, his entire head throbbing with the worst migraine of his life. “I don’t want to have sex with you, I’m trying to eat you!”

“Eat? Me?” Lance croaks. Realization dawns on him far, far too late. “Oh, shit.”

“Are you stupid? What kind of idiot would stumble across me and think _ mermaid _ ? I’m almost the size of a Great White! I have rows of teeth and claws! Everything about me screams _ predator _, I am not your sweet and soft maiden of the sea here to fulfill your fantasies!”

Suddenly it all makes sense. The fogginess in his head, the way he’d been all too willing to overlook the qualities of Keith that weren’t human and safe, the way he’d so willingly been ready to straight up fuck a stranger he’d met in the strangest of circumstances. The siren’s song was probably messing with his head and would be again if Keith wanted to start singing.

“Get away from me!” Lance screams, whirling around and taking off as fast as he can toward the distant shore. His arms and legs ache, his bare ass is on display, and he’s being chased by a siren. Things really could not get worse, he’s already been dealt the losing hand.

“You _ are _ a pretty fast swimmer, actually.” Keith says conversationally, as he swims along on his back at Lance’s side, graceful and unbothered. He isn’t putting any effort at all into keeping up, his arms folded behind his head as his tail whips through the water and propels him ahead. Lance keeps glancing over at him, but Keith doesn’t strike so Lance keeps motoring through the water. “I mean, it still looks pathetic next to me, but it’s an admirable effort.”

Lance is actually nearing the shore when one of Keith’s clawed hands dart out and grab onto his face. 

He screams, thrashing and nearly drowning himself in the process, but Keith’s hand stays exactly where it is pressed tightly over his mouth and nose. Lance sobs into his palm, heavy limbs growing weak, he feels himself dip below the water’s surface and wonders if he should just give up. He has no chance anyway.

But, oddly enough, Keith hauls him back above the water. He holds onto Lance, the hand over his mouth pressed there so tightly that it only relents when Lance starts to gasp and hyperventilate with his lack of air. As he catches his breath, Keith’s hands grip his hips and keep him close, tail flexing around Lance’s legs like a coiling python.

As soon as Lance can speak again, he starts begging for his life.

“I don’t taste good! I taste like garbage! Please don’t eat me, I don’t wanna die like th-”

“Shut-up.” Keith snarls, hand slapping over Lance’s mouth once again. He doesn’t seem angry though, the expression he’s wearing is more like one of worry. Lance quiets down, follows his line of sight to further out in the water. He can just barely make out the shape of silhouettes, hear the quiet lilting song they’re singing. “More sirens. If you don’t shut your mouth they’ll make me share and you’ll be ripped apart from ten different angles at once.”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Lance whispers, decisively. He reaches up and plugs his ears with his fingers, and Keith doesn’t stop him. They stay like that for a long moment, practically holding their breaths, watching as the sirens circle around in search of food. Keith dips them both low in the water, until Lance is just barely able to gasp in short breaths of air. 

They start to turn toward them and Keith growls, low in his throat.

“Hold your breath. We have to go under.” Keith snaps. Lance barely manages to gasp in a mouthful of air before Keith is plunging them both into the water. Lance squints his eyes open despite the burn of the salt water, surprised by how bright it’d been behind his eyelids. Sure enough, there’s something glowing beneath the water, even though they’re nowhere near the ocean floor. 

Lance stares down at it. It has the same eerie glow as bioluminescent algae, dim and pink. He reaches for it, fingertips just barely brushing over it. It twitches and curls around his hand in response, leaving a slimy snail-trail like substance in its wake. Lance’s hand wrapped around it tentatively follows down the length of it, only to find his knuckles brushing against scales. The scales it’s protruding from. _ Keith’s _ scales.

At the first brush of his knuckles, Keith spasms next to him hard enough to splash through the surface like a whale being beached. His tail smacks against Lance’s legs with enough force to send him spiraling through the water and Keith’s hand grabbing his arm and hauling it upward is the only thing that keeps him from drowning yet again. And then they’re both breaking air with matching gasps. 

Except Keith doesn’t need air, Lance realizes with a quick glance in his direction. 

Keith is gasping for an _ entirely _different reason. 

“What the hell is _ that _?” Lance hisses at him. “You’ve got a tentacle dick and you choose now to whip it out? You tryna use it as a flashlight down there or something? What the f-”

“Don’t take it as a compliment, it’s a natural part of the feeding process.” Keith glowers at him, looking more pissy than Lance has ever seen anyone look. He angles his entire body away from Lance, leaving Lance to kick and swim and keep himself afloat entirely on his own.

He glances in the direction of the other sirens, pleased to find they’re silent now, and out of sight.

So, he turns back to the problem at hand.

“The_ feeding _process?”

“Some prey are less cooperative than others, we need to be prepared to do whatever it takes to seduce them. Sometimes that goes as far as fucking them.”

“You fuck your food?” Lance deadpans, judgment clear in his tone. Keith whips around to bare his teeth at him, eyes sparking with something dangerous. Lance ignores the show of aggression, figures he’s dead meat anyway by now. “If you’re such a predator why bother with the whole seduction thing? You could have attacked and killed me by now.”

“There’s no sport in that.” Keith huffs. He looks oddly… petulant, about the whole ordeal. His dark hair is falling in his face and he’s using it as a damn good curtain, but Lance is pretty sure he can make out the faintest tint of a blush behind it anyway. Keith is awfully embarrassed about this conversation, for being a species that feeds off of sex and seduction.

“Sport?”

“We prefer our prey alive and docile when we take the first bite, it’s more rewarding to have them give themselves up willingly. It’s fun for us.”

“You kind of suck at it.” Lance comments, void of the sense he was born with. “Seducing people.”

“You were being difficult!” Keith hisses at him, grabbing ahold of Lance’s hair and yanking it forcibly to one side. Without a choice, Lance follows the pull, tilts his head to the right and exposes the sensitive flesh of his neck. Keith is on it in a second, kissing and sucking at it, lathing his tongue across it simply to savor the taste. He fits his teeth around it, a silent threat. Lance shivers. “Whatever. I said it was our preference, I_ could _kill you now. You’d still taste the same.”

Lance panics. He desperately tries to think of a way out of this situation. Anything. He’ll do anything.

It all clicks into place when Lance feels that wet tentacle against his thigh, where Keith is pressed so closely to him, poised to take a bite out of his supple flesh. Keith’s dick seems to have a mind of his own, constantly rolling and writhing, no doubt in search of something to bury itself inside of. It thrashes uselessly between Lance’s thighs and eventually finds its way up one of the pant legs of his shorts, to the heat between his legs. It doesn’t push inside of him, it can’t get through that nifty protective mesh.

It tries though, makes a damn valiant effort to fuck him through it. Lance squirms uncomfortably against the pressure.

But he can’t help but notice that Keith has stilled, teeth still pressing ever so lightly into Lance’s neck, not even hard enough to draw blood despite how sharp they are. Keith has gone stone still, like a statue, and Lance can only assume the reasoning behind it. It must feel… good, for him. Even though his tentacle dick situation is just wriggling around inside Lance’s short, desperately seeking purchase and finding no easy solutions. Keith is rigid, panting against his skin. 

Good enough to distract him, and that’s really all that Lance can ask for right now.

“Or… you _ could _not do that.” Lance purrs, trying his best to mirror that salacious tone Keith had been using in the beginning. He drops a hand down between them, grips the base of Keith’s cock and marvels at the way it immediately retreats out of his shorts to wrap around his forearm instead. It slides across his skin, grips around it, jerks itself off by rubbing back and forth through his palm. 

Hell, Lance doesn’t even have to do anything! Keith’s dick seems entirely capable of calling the shots on its own.

But Lance does do something, because he’s fucking for his life right now, and he’s gonna give it his best shot. He squeezes his hand where it’s wrapped around Keith, tries to jerk off his cock even as it flexes against the touch near constantly. Keith makes a quiet trilling noise in the back of his throat and Lance takes that as encouragement. He moves his hand faster and with purpose, gaining confidence.

“Woah, it’s a slippery little bastard, huh?” Lance laughs under his breath, as he loses grip for the umpteenth time and has to readjust. Keith whines, but the slight pause in stimulation seems to be enough to bring him back to himself. His eyes fly open, unaware of when they’d closed, and glare deeply at Lance from the few inches between their faces.

“What are you _ doing _?”

“Look, I get you off, you let me live, it’s a fair trade.” Lance suggests, giving a sheepish smile. Keith really doesn’t look impressed at all by the idea. His upper lip curls back, showing off those rows of sharp shark teeth again. Lance pales considerably, but he tries his best to keep his hand moving over Keith’s cock through his fear, holding onto the hope that he might be able to earn his keep.

“No.” Keith hisses, angling his hips backward and forcibly pulling his cock from Lance’s hand, though it seemed to pain him to do so. Lance’s face falls, prepared for the worst. Keith’s hands settled heavily on his shoulders, nails digging into the meat of them. “Sirens don’t _ get off _with their prey. Ever. It leaves us too vulnerable.”

“Do you get off at all? Ever?” Lance mutters, rolling his eyes before he can stop himself. But what he expects to be the last words he ever gets the chance to speak don’t earn him sharp claws slashing through his throat. It earns him a disgruntled little noise. Lance stares at Keith, awed to silence for a long stretching moment, as the siren averts his eyes determinedly. “You _ never _ get off?”

“Not with another being.”

“That explains a lot, actually.” Lance teases before he can stop himself.

“You are so annoying, I’m going to tear you a-” Keith starts to go off on another angry tangent, but Lance throws him off guard by swimming closer to him rather than further away. He grabs for his cock, easily finding it where it shines so brightly beneath the water. This time, he uses both hands and grips them together, makes a tight little hole for Keith’s cock to find and use on its own.

It only takes a matter of seconds before it’s probing into the space, driving itself between his fingers in one smooth slide that leaves both of Lance’s palms coated with what must be the siren equivalent to pre-cum. He gulps, grips his hands a little tighter, makes a nice space for Keith to drill his freaky cock into and use as he so pleases.

“There we go.” Lance coaxes gently. “See? Totally worth keeping me alive for.”

“I don’t…” Keith trails off with a low moan, eyelashes fluttering. He closes his eyes again, starts to rock his hips forward into the grip, those thin fins at the tip of his tail twitching against Lance’s feet in a way that borders on ticklish. Lance can’t help but feel the slightest ego boost by how quickly Keith dissolves into it, intent on getting himself off and nothing else. 

Now that he’s getting into it, it’s all Lance can do to stay above water and keep his hands gripped together in place for Keith to fuck them. Keith is damn rough about it, his long tail thrashing beneath him in the water, a solid wall of muscle that keeps colliding with Lance’s legs and pushing him backward. But Keith is quick to pursue him, his cock long enough that it never completely leaves Lance’s hands. It has to be a solid fourteen inches or more, even though it gets thinner and thinner toward the tip, it’s still massive in its own right. The thought of being fucked and stretched open by it has Lance’s entire body tensing up with concern.

At the very least, the lube situation won’t be a problem. Keith fucking oozes that thick viscuous liquid, even the water isn’t enough to wash it away. Lance’s hands are so wet they must feel like an actual pussy by now, and Keith’s furious pace rutting between them only works to solidify that theory. 

He must be getting close now. 

His cock is constantly twitching, hard enough for Lance to be able to feel it. It keeps tensing too, going still and rigid, only to shudder and thrash in his hold. Lance knows that, the clench and release as your climax builds and you try to rush it along. He braces himself, unsure what the hell to expect when the dam finally bursts.

He’s almost a little bit disappointed when he doesn’t get to find out.

“Stop it!” Keith roars, prying Lance’s hands away from him and slamming them against Lance’s chest with enough force to push him under the water for a second. Even when Lance resurfaces a moment later, the water is still churning with the desperate pace of Keith’s tail, still thrashing in the water as his hips rock into nothing. 

Lance gulps as Keith grabs ahold of him, claws digging into his arm and yanking him closer again.

Lance is fully prepared to have the rest of his shorts shredded and then have a tentacle slide wholly up his ass, but Keith just slams their foreheads together and keeps growling at him.

“Woah, okay, calm down! I’m not even touching you anymore!” Lance cries, straining his face away from the snarling mouth. Keith looks furious, face flushed an inhuman shade of red to match his scales, pupils blown so wide with lust that they’ve gone black, the fins of his ears twitching violently on either side of his head. Lance cowers weakly. “Sorry!”

“I almost _ came _.” Keith doesn’t sound enlightened, he sounds furious. Like Lance took advantage of him or something. And look, Lance is a lot of things, but he hardly thinks he should be the one in trouble right now for not respecting boundaries and consent. Keith is trying to eat him, after all.

He hesitates before saying as much though, because he doesn’t think it would end well, but also because the anger on Keith’s face is ebbing away into something perplexed. Like he’s shocked by the fact he got so close to letting go, can’t wrap his head around how Lance could have brought him to the edge. 

“Yeah, you did.” Lance laughs before he can help it, smugness creeping into his tone. Keith just suits him with a bored look though, bushy eyebrows raised. Lance holds up his hands defensively, giving a nervous shrug of his shoulders. “I’m just saying. There’s value in keeping me around. I can do that and more. If my hands feel that good, just imagine if you could actually fuck me.”

A long pause follows. Keith’s face looks… contemplative. 

“We shouldn’t do this here, the others might come back.” Keith sighs finally, like it physically pains him to give in and admit that he wants this, despite his body already giving him away so crudely. Lance smiles before he can help it, wide and unabashed. “Don’t look so smug, I still might eat you afterward.”

“Duly noted.” Lance gulps, the smile disappearing in an instant. Instead, he gives Keith a respectful nod and hopes that’s more fitting. “I know a cave that might work? It’s down the shore a little bit. Pretty hidden, I doubt anyone could find it even if they tried. There’s water inside too, so you don’t dry out or whatever.”

“Fine.” Keith huffs, letting Lance start to lead the way.

See, Keith likes to act like he’s not interested in what’s happening, but there’s no mistaking the way he practically pulls Lance’s body through the water as soon as he’s given directions. He’s very blatantly impatient, eager to get Lance to touch him again after that last time. 

So, all Lance has to do is live up to expectations when he rolls in the hay with a_ siren _. 

What could go wrong?

\--

“It’s pretty cool, right?” Lance grins, gesturing around the little inlet in the rocks. It’s well-hidden, always has been. He used to use it as a hiding spot during hide and seek when he was younger and his entire family would come to cram into the cottage. It’s protected from the outside world almost entirely, gives them an air of privacy that the open water certainly hadn’t.

The cave is dark this time of night, only the barest of light reflected off the water onto the craggy walls of rock. Lance wishes he’d brought a phone or something to light up the space, given that he’s going to be exploring a body nothing like his own for the first time. But he figures Keith’s dick is an over glorified glowstick and will probably do the trick. You know, once it comes back, because it had somehow disappeared during their swim back to shore and toward this cave.

Lance sits down on the edge of the rock, wincing at his bare ass against the cool wet ground. He dips his legs into the water and Keith swims tentatively closer, bracing his elbows against the rock and looking expectantly up at him. Lance panics, gestures vaguely to the whole of Keith.

“So, how do we get it to come back out?” 

“It’s not an it.” Keith grits out, through his teeth. 

“Should I pretend to be distressed and try to escape you again? That’s what did it last time, right?”

“No.” Keith heaves the deepest sigh of all time, like he’s seriously reconsidering his decisions leading him here now that he’s not actively on the verge of orgasm. Still, he doesn’t go back to being all feral and ravenous, so that’s a good sign. He just looks irritated as he hoists himself up onto the rock, long tail flicking in the water beside Lance’s legs. 

This is the first proper look Lance has gotten at Keith’s tail and it really is impressive. The tail itself is a good five or six feet long, massive really. The scales are tiny, almost to the point that it looks more like skin, but it’s obvious to the touch that it isn’t. The don’t sparkle or glow like the mermaids in all of the children’s shows Lance had watched growing up, but there is a vague striped pattern to the entire tail.

“No?” Lance questions, as he settles a hand on Keith’s tail where it meets with the soft flesh of his hip. A beat of hesitation, and then Keith relaxes slightly into the touch, leaning his weight back against his hands behind himself. Lance gets used to the feeling of scales beneath his fingertips, tries to gauge what way he should touch Keith to make him most comfortable. Meanwhile, Keith broods.

“_ I told you _, sirens like their prey submissive and willing.” He comes out with finally, a pout on his lips again. Lance ponders the words for a moment. 

“So, you want me to lie back and just let you go to town?”

“No!” Keith is growing more frustrated now, squirming around uselessly against the rocks and only really working to make himself more uncomfortable. He slides back into the water, sinks down until it’s covering the lower half of his face. Lance stares at him, completely lost, but willing to work with him if he’d only give directions. 

Lance takes a deep breath, relents that this is probably gonna have to happen in the water, and slides in after him. At least he can touch the ground here, feet planted in the soft sand and the water is only lapping at his stomach.

Keith swims closer to him, leans his back against the rock and lets his tail float up to the surface. Lance gives him a curious look, watches as Keith’s webbed hand slides slowly down the length of his chest, follows the dip of his hips and then lands between them. He’s touching just below where his tail starts, right in the middle, rubbing his fingertips across the scales there (both with and against the grain, Lance helpfully notes). “Just… touch me here.” 

“Here?” Lance repeats, moving closer and reaching to where Keith’s hand is stroking at himself. He slips his hand under Keith’s, starts going to town and rubbing the scales, admittedly faster than Keith had been doing out of impatience and nervousness alike. He should expect it when Keith’s hand braced over his curls into a fist, digs five sharp nails into the backs of Lance’s knuckles with a growl.

“Gently!”

“Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!” Lance mock salutes with his free hand, then slows down the motions of his other one. The scales seem weaker here, none of the hard armor that the rest of his tail seems to be covered in. There’s more give, like the skin underneath isn’t even solid, like it could-

Lance yelps when his fingers slip between the scales, into a slit of soft heat that he immediately recognizes is _ soaked _ with that clear fluid from before. It’s also… dimly glowing inside, that same luminescent pink from before. It’s too fucking much, Lance feels himself growing hard all over again at the feeling around his fingers alone. “Wow, you’re really... wet.”

Okay, dumb comment, in hindsight. Keith snarls at him, tail bucking against his hand, sending his two fingers inside another inch until they hit something and can’t go any further. Slowly, Lance’s fingers retreat, watching as that lovely fabled tentacle dick unfolds itself. It extends slowly, inch by agonizing inch, and Lance feels the faintest bit like a snake charmer as his fingertips massage around the opening and coaxe it out. “Your hearing isn’t the only sensitive thing about you, huh?” 

“I swear, if you try anything right now, I won’t hesitate to shred you into a thousand p-” 

“Shh, I get it, you could kill me at any second.” Lance huffs out a laugh, fingers leaving the slit entirely in favor of wrapping around the long cock twitching uselessly through the water. “Try and relax, okay? This will be over a lot quicker if you do and then we can decide if I get to live from there.”

Immediately, Lance starts to jerk it off like he would a human dick. 

This earns him a pained punched-out noise, not at all the sexy one he’d been going for. Keith’s hand lands on his wrist and holds on tightly, keeping his hand from moving anymore. Lance obeys.

“Not so fast.” Keith whimpers, grip going slack as his cock continues to twist and curl around Lance’s hand in search of friction again. The tip slides between his fingers, fucking the small spaces between each of them, anything to get off. Keith is clearly still interested, just… sensitive.

“Too much too soon, okay. How about I’ll do the same thing as before and let you set the pace? Fuck my fist, get yourself off.” Lance suggests, recognizing the easy solution. He curls his hand into a tight fist, holds it in place above Keith for all of five seconds before the cock twists around to delve into the space and explore it. Immediately, the long winding tentacle starts to slide back and forth, slickening up the space with its wetness. 

Keith moans, hands dropping from Lance’s wrist to instead hold onto the rock behind his head, in search of purchase as his entire body rocks into the touch. Lance can’t help but feel smug. “See? All you have to do is say something, you don’t have to threaten me.”

“Stop talking. Focus on me.”

“Brat.” Lance taunts, can’t help it, Keith scoffs at him but doesn’t comment otherwise. He’s surprisingly peaceful like this, while he’s being pleasured. Lance is reminded again of his initial first impression, before all the fear for his life and whatnot. Keith really is pretty, more beautiful than anyone Lance has ever been with. Especially like this. With his head tipped back and pale throat on display, lips bitten red and body stretched out languidly as his tail thrashes. “Does it feel good or something?”

“It’s okay.” Keith pants out, licking his lips.

“Oh? Just okay? That’s why it’s holding on for dear life?” Lance teases, nodding to where Keith’s dick is wrapped around his wrist. It’s pushed into his hand deeper now, just fucking back and forth in shallow little thrusts, working the very base of it against Lance’s palm while the majority of the length grips onto his forearm. 

Lance thinks about how different this would be if Keith was actually inside of him. The bulk of the length would be curled up deep inside, pressing against his walls, while the base kept thrusting and fucking inside of him. It’d almost be too much to take.

“Stop referring to it as an it!”

“My bad!” Lance giggles, no genuine remorse there. He can’t really feel bad, not when he’s clearly making Keith feel so good. He looks like he’s in ecstasy, can’t even bring himself to scowl long enough to reprimand Lance properly before it’s giving way to a satisfied smile. Feeling relieved, Lance tentatively keeps joking around, playing into the lighthearted atmosphere. “What do you normally call it? Your tentacle dick? Your fish stick?”

“I’ll take a bite into your jugular right now, watch me.” But Keith’s words aren’t a genuine threat as much as they’re… a joke. The sarcasm is evident there, the amusement low-lying but present. Lance catches himself laughing, hard enough that he nearly makes the mistake of letting his hand unfurl from the tight fist he’s holding it in. “Just use whatever word you normally would, okay?”

Lance nods.

“Look at your _ cock _, all wrapped around me. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Lance purrs, eyebrows wiggling at his own joke. It’s just so obscene, he can’t take himself seriously. He’s never been a dirty talker, or at least not for nearly a decade. But Keith doesn’t get the memo that it’s a joke.

Keith just… loses himself to it. 

“I’m close!”

“Okay, should I do anything differently or-” Lance starts to ask, but finds he doesn’t need to finish, because Keith already has. His cock gives a few valiant twitches, pulsing against Lance’s palm, and then Keith cries out in the most beautiful way as cum starts spilling from the tip. It shoots everywhere, with enough force to land across Lance’s face and chest, in the water, against the rocks of the cave. Lance gets with the picture a few seconds too late, cups his hand over the tip of Keith’s cock and tries to minimize the mess made.

It covers his hand, thick and warm, and Lance’s own cock is so hard it hurts as he feels it.

Even after it stops spewing cum all over the place, Keith’s cock continues to thrash around and he keeps moaning like he’s getting fucked to an inch of his life. His cock retreats out of Lance’s grip, wraps around his wrist again and spasms there.

“Fuck! Fff, hnnn, hah, hahh...” Keith’s entire body is still trembling, from head to fins, practically vibrating with the force of it. Lance watches with comically wide eyes as Keith continues to rock and moan, cock clinging to Lance’s wrist hard enough to bruise and make his fingertips go pleasantly numb and tingly. He gulps, throat feeling indescribably dry.

Eventually, Keith’s cock retreats and pulls Lance hand in with it, until his fingers are dipping back into the wet folds of his slit. Keith cries out again then, shuddering as he seemingly comes a second time.

Lance wrenches his hand free while Keith is still coming down from it, stares at the webbing of cum between his fingers. He stretches them apart, admires the pretty pale liquid, swirling colors shining back through it not entirely unlike gasoline. 

“Mm. Now do it again.” Keith sighs, reaching his own hand down to toy with his slit, cock already unfurling again. Lance feels his life flash before him. 

“Excuse me?” Lance croaks out, gaze flickering away from his own hand and the lewd display, back to Keith’s eyes. They’re still dark with lust, heavily lidded and staring right into Lance’s soul. 

He feels a shiver race down his spine as Keith grabs his hand and pulls it in toward his mouth. Lance doesn’t even flinch as it opens and reveals rows of fangs this time, too turned on to do much other than take it as Keith’s lips close around his fingers. He sucks the mess of cum from Lance’s skin, tongue darting between his fingers and around them, suctioning on tight and all but sucking the digits down his throat.

The scrape of sharp teeth against Lance’s knuckles is all-too present, but it’s still not enough to make him try to pull his hand back. He stays perfectly still as Keith sucks greedily at his fingers until they’re clean.

“I want to go again.” Keith says, pulling back with a wet noise. “Get me off again, Lance.”

“No, I understood you the first time, I just-” 

“If you understood, why aren’t you_ listening _?” Keith snarls out, patience dwindling. Lance gapes at him in disbelief, but Keith doesn’t back down. He just continues staring at him, bratty about it, expectant like he knows Lance will give in to him. Which, okay, he will, because his life’s on the line… but damn.

“You’re right, how_ rude _ of me not to immediately go back to servicing you, your highness.” Lance snaps, as he wipes the cum from the arch of his eyebrow. 

Keith either doesn’t pick up on the sarcasm or just doesn’t care to listen, because he’s already reaching for Lance again with grabby hands. Lance lets himself be pulled back in, scowling even as he grabs Keith’s cock. He isn’t gentle about it this time, as irked as he is, and goes straight back to jerking Keith off with a tight fist like he’d been scolded for before. A silent show of defiance. 

Except, it doesn’t work.

Keith doesn’t recoil in oversensitivity like expected, instead his back arches prettily_ into _ the touch rather than away from it. He moans like a damn whore and Lance is sure that if he had legs, he’d be spreading ‘em wide right now in anticipation. Keith wants anything Lance is willing to give him at this point.

“You like that? Want me to be a little bit rougher now that you’re all warmed up?” Lance coos, finding the dirty talking comes surprisingly easy to him now that he knows how Keith loves it. He feels like he’s eighteen again, new to sex and willing to do anything to get his dick wet. Eager to please.

“Yes!” Keith’s voice breaks on the pitch of his begging. Lance thinks he might be able to get used to this, actually. Keith is much more compliant now, like putty in his hands. Anything to get off again, for another taste of what Lance is capable of supplying to him. Their previously one-sided agreement is now very clearly even ground. Keith needs Lance’s touch as badly as Lance wants to live. “Yes! Fuck! Touch me!”

Keith’s body twists around in the water uselessly, making it even harder to hold onto his long, writhing cock where it glows in Lance’s grip. Eventually, Lance finds himself chasing after Keith through the shallow water, stumbling uselessly closer in the sand. And then, before he has time to brace himself, Keith is flipping back around to face him and pouncing.

Keith is on him, hands wrapped tight around his shoulders and bracing himself upright, upper half entirely out of the water as he climbs Lance like a tree. Lance stumbles, nearly falls backward under the massive weight of the mer.

“Calm down, you’re gonna drown me if you don’t stay still!”

“Can’t. Feels too good.” Keith whimpers, claws digging into Lance’s back over and over again, as his wet hands try to find purchase against smooth skin. Lance winces as he feels the scratches well up with blood, gingerly lessens the pace of his hand until he can pry Keith off of him and ease him back into the water again. Keith is devastated that Lance isn’t actively pleasuring him anymore, so he goes along with anything Lance wants. 

As soon as he’s lying on his back atop the water’s surface again, Lance wraps a hand back around him and starts jerking him off in earnest. Sure, confident strokes from base to tip that don’t relent even when the tentacle in his grip seems hell-bent on thrashing its way free. Keith thanks him for it tenfold after the few seconds without contact. “Don’t stop! _ Please _. Don’t stop making me feel good!”

“I won’t, I got you.” Lance assures him, never once faltering in the steady movements of his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fu-”

“You getting close? Come on, baby, let me get you there.” Lance’s voice is a low growl and Keith eats that shit up, tail thrashing in the water so animatedly that it has the far wall of the cave completely soaked.

“Ah,_ Lance _!” Keith cries out a another climax washes over him, but this time Lance is prepared and keeps the mess from going absolutely fucking everywhere. Keith shudders through it all the same though, the tip of his cock twitching weakly against Lance’s palm, pushing insistently against it in an effort to bury itself inside of something. Lance squeezes his fist around it, earns another keen for his troubles.

Good god, all of Keith’s noises are addicting. He moans like he sings, thick and heavy, all-encompassing, tempting enough to lure a sailor to their doom. Lance has never understood the pull of a siren more than when he has Keith whimpering and sighing prettily during the come-down of his latest orgasm.

This one seems to hit him even harder than the last. He still twitches and shudders afterward, but he also goes completely boneless. He just lies back and floats on the water’s surface limply, eyes lightly shut as he basks in his afterglow. Lance feels the barest pang of worry in his chest.

“Are you… okay?” He tries. No reaction. Keith continues to float like dead weight in the water and Lance is really beginning to panic. He’s not exactly sure how sirens operate, maybe they absolutely can die by too many orgasms in a row. “Keith?! Did I hurt you?”

“No, I-” Keith starts to explain, then cuts himself off as a bubbly giggle slips past his lips. His eyes fly open, wide as saucers, like he’s shocked with himself. He clamps a webbed hand over his mouth, but even behind the wall of it, Lance can tell that he’s smiling something devilish into his palm and can’t fight it off no matter how he tries. Keith tries to glare at him, but even that seems soft with affection, like Keith can’t look at him without also appreciating all the pleasure he’s brought. “Shut-up.”

“I didn’t _ say _ anything.” Lance argues. His eyes fall to Keith’s crotch again, notes the wetness still seeping from inside the slit, trailing obscenely across the scales of his tail. “You’re still not done?”

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Keith sighs, just a hint of frustration audible behind the words. Lance takes pity on him, doesn’t even wait to be asked or urged along, just reaches down the length of Keith’s stomach and slides his fingers over his slit. He doesn’t even push them inside, instead toying with the rim of it, until he feels something nudging against his knuckles and threatening to push out past them.

“Felt like what?” Lance asks, rubbing the thin sheen of pre-cum between his fingers to get them nice and slicked before groping at any part of Keith’s dick that he can reach. It isn’t even extended to its full length yet, still buried half inside of Keith and a lot slower coming out this time, but Keith cries out like he’s dying for it just the same as Lance toys with the very tip of his cock. “A desperate slut?”

“I’ve never been desperate for anything before.”

“Wow, good to know I’m the exception. My chances of survival are looking good.” Lance muses, a blatant shit-eating grin stretching across his face. Keith doesn’t look annoyed with him now, adorably fucked-out as he’s getting. He just returns the expression, grinning up at Lance with those sharp as sin teeth. He reaches up, presses his thumb to Lance’s lips, then to his front teeth. His eyebrows furrow.

“They’re so dull. How do you eat?”

“Yours are so razor fucking sharp I don’t know how you chew without biting your own tongue off.” Lance counters with a scoff, wondering how Keith doesn’t see the obvious disadvantages to his species. Hell, maneuvering his mouth to do anything at all other than tear into flesh must be a nightmare. Lance can’t even imagine talking or drinking or-

Something clicks into place all at once and Lance can’t help lighting up excitedly at the idea blossoming in his mind. It’s insistent in nature, even as Keith starts to give him a wary look. Lance has already made up his mind, knows that he needs to make this a reality at any cost. It’ll be worth it. Oh, so worth it.

“What?”

“I have an idea.” Lance tells him, trying not to sound too ominous about it. Keith still looks naturally skeptical of him though, eyes narrowed. “Come on, I’ve made you feel so good. Don’t you trust me?”

“Sirens don’t trust.” Keith argues, but at the same time he lies back against and braces himself against the rock, his eyes falling closed, giving silent permission and full access to his body. Lance smiles at him, grips his cock tight in his hand. It’s completely extended now, which gives Lance plenty to work with as he lowers himself down into the water, gets at face-level with it.

He tries to guide Keith’s cock with his hand, but it isn’t exactly cooperative and he ends up smacked upside the cheek with it, the thick pre-cum left behind and smeared into his skin. He ignores the discomfort of it though, focused on the stakes at hand. Eventually, with a bit of juggling and shifting around to change the angle… Lance slips the tip past his lips and into his waiting mouth.

It’s intensely different from every other time Lance has done this, taken another man into his mouth. It’s too much, too wet, too big, too_ fast _. Keith’s cock has a mind of its own and damn if it isn’t already trying to slide the full length down his throat. Lance has to use his tongue to try and pin it to the roof of his mouth and keep it there, to pace himself. It’s hard to concentrate on that and actively pleasuring Keith at once, so at first he can’t really blame Keith for being less than impressed.

“What are you doing?! You’re gonna bite it! Take it out, take it-” Keith cries out, tail thrashing in an effort to buck Lance off of him and protect himself. It might have worked, if they weren’t in the water and Lance didn’t have poor footing and balance. As it is, all Keith really manages to do is knock Lance off his feet and send him toppling toward him, rather than away.

Lance chokes around Keith’s cock as it hits the back of his throat, eyes stinging with unshed tears already.

But Keith, oh, is his reaction ever_ worth it _.

He throws his head back, hair fanning out across the water. The noise he makes is distinctly inhuman, a sharp cry that echoes off the walls of the cave. But once he starts, he seems incapable of shutting up ever again. Keith’s moans are load and unabashed, and Lance only now realizes just how much he’d been holding back when Lance was pleasuring him with his hand. Because Keith is fucking loud, he’s a screamer, a pornstar-esque moaner. The throaty noises that tear past his lips are melodic and addictive, and it cancels out every flight or fight response Lance has to his choking state, reduces him to just sole goal of getting Keith off.

He holds his mouth there, sucks hard around the tentacle slowly unfurling where it’s bunched up at the back of his throat. It’s bizarre, not having to do all of the work and letting the cock in his mouth fuck it how it pleases, but Lance braces himself for the first few experimental thrusts into his throat and manages not to wince too much. 

He does, however, desperately need to breathe air. And Keith has gotten just quiet enough with awe that Lance doesn’t feel affected by the pull of his song anymore.

Lance slowly pulls off, wipes his face with the back of his hand and then flashes a knowing grin at his lover. Keith just stares back at him, looking for all intents and purposes like he’s seen god, like he’s been shellshocked by Lance’s mouth swallowing down his cock. His hair is a wild mane around his head and his cheeks are flushed that ruddy inhuman shade of pink again and Lance has never felt more pride swelling in his chest at once.

“You were _ saying _?”

“You humans are insane.” Keith huffs, rolling his eyes and trying in vain to appear unaffected, even as his chest rapidly rises and falls with ragged breaths.

“So… you _ don’t _want me to continue?” Lance teases, tongue darting out to like the leftover pre-cum from his lips. Keith lets out a pathetic whimper that must be beyond his control, his cock twisting and spasming against his scales, in search of more contact. He looks torn, embarrassed about going back on his word, but so very eager to feel Lance’s mouth on him again.

“Be careful.” Keith settles on eventually, reaching up to settle a hand on Lance’s head and pull him back in. Lance doesn’t fight it, lets Keith lead him down to his cock at his own pace. Hell, anticipation is starting to swirl low in Lance’s gut now too, an eagerness to please and live up to expectations. He wants to make this good for Keith. Wants to blow his mind. “_ Very _careful.”

“I will.” Lance reassures him.

And then he does what he’s been dying to do, opens his mouth wide and takes that damn tentacle dick down like a _ pro _.

“Fuck!” Keith screams, claws scrambling through Lance’s hair with enough force to sting. Lance can’t pay attention to that though, not when Keith is moaning his name, over and over again. It’s enchanting. It makes him feel alive and complete in a way nothing else ever has. He takes Keith further, squeezes his lips around the cock in his mouth, relishes in the slick slide of Keith’s excessive pre-cum aiding the movement. “Yes, just like that! Take it deeper. Take_ all _of it.” 

“Mm. Mff-” Lance tries to moan around the intrusion, but gets off when Keith responds by just shoving the tentacle deeper into Lance’s mouth. It’s agile, flexible and thin enough that he can still draw breath through his nose if he concentrates really hard. It’s ungodly long though, and Lance is reminded of that fact very plainly as it_ keeps going _. Further and further down his throat. 

He gets caught up in the glide of it, loses himself to the task at hand as Keith’s moans grow louder in his ears. Lance lets Keith use him for his own pleasure like a toy, shoving himself in as deep as he can get. It startles them both when Lance’s lips hit Keith’s slit, where it’s glowing and pulsing, spread open wide to allow his cock out. Lance teases the tip of his tongue against it, threatens to push inside and stretch Keith even wider around it, and the pulse of clear fluid in response smears all over the lower half of Lance’s face.

Alright, running theory confirmed, Keith can definitely come from both his cock and somewhere deeper inside. That’s… hot. _ Fuck _.

“It barely even fits.” Keith giggles gleefully, very plainly on cloud nine after another climax. His cock is still hard though, where it abuses Lance’s throat with growing urgency. Lance takes it, forces his eyes open to watch the ecstasy play out across Keith’s face and that makes it all worth it. He wants to memorize this moment, the feel of that heavy wet cock twitching against the flat of his tongue. “You feel so good, so good inside, fuck, _ Lance _… I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-” 

A realization strikes Lance, through the haze of siren-induced sex brainwashing.

Keith sprays cum like a fucking hose when he gets off. And he’s currently got the head of his cock pushed halfway down Lance’s throat, pulsing wetly with oncoming orgasm…

Lance gives a distressed noise, eyes flying open wide again. He tries to tell Keith to pull out, but his mouth is understandably occupied, and the words are so heavily muffled they just sound like gibberish to his own ears. He smacks his hands against Keith’s tail to try and get his attention, but the rough handling only seems to rile Keith up more (which is _ interesting _, but not at all useful right now).

Lance continues to squirm, desperation setting in the more he feels Keith pulse against his tongue.

“Be good, Lance.” Keith speaks up around a moan, his tone almost pleading for once rather than demanding. His grip on Lance’s hair tightening to try and force him to stay still. A wet gurgle leaves the back of Lance’s throat, long eyelashes fluttering so he can gaze up at Keith’s face. The panic dwindles, replaced by an innate desire to please. Keith smiles at him, all toothy and sharp. “Be a good boy for me.”

Lance wants to be a good boy. Oh, does he ever.

The very second Lance stops struggling, Keith’s cock gives a hard twitch and then begins to spasm in his throat. The wetness is immediate, obscene, and definitely overwhelming. Lance feels like he’s drowning with just the first few pulses of cum. It doesn’t relent either, it’s jet after jet of hot cum for what has to be over a minute, filling him faster than Lance could ever begin to hope to swallow. 

Keith moans through the whole thing, so thickly that Lance has to keep reminding himself to breathe, that he’s not allowed to die for the dick. It’s hard though, to think straight at all when Keith sounds like that, so beautifully pleased. The only thing that grounds him in that state is the knowledge that he won’t be able to please Keith again if he lets himself drown right now.

Even after he’s come, Keith’s grip on Lance’s head doesn’t relent. He can’t pull off, he’s forced to gasp for air around the cock in his mouth, stay there with his jaw aching and throat swimming with cum. Slowly, Keith’s cock retreats on its own, back into the slit of his tail. Lance blinks away the tears, watches globs of colorful cum drip down Keith’s length, drooling out of Lance’s mouth and falling across his scales. 

Eventually, Keith’s cock is entirely inside of him instead of Lance, and Lance is left to just cough up mouthful after mouthful of cum into the water. His throat burns, his eyes burns, he can’t breathe-

“Good boy.” Keith purrs, hand settling atop Lance’s head again, but with no pressure this time. Just a soft, fleeting reassurance that seems so rare to receive from a siren. Lance’s eyes droop heavily, a dopey smile gracing his lips for all of a second before his throat constricts around more wetness and he has to go back to coughing. But Keith’s hand stays, soothingly stroking his hair back. A silent praise that elicits shivers all down Lance’s spine. 

And eventually, when Lance finds he can draw a handful of breaths without interruption, he whips his head up to glare at Keith. He has a bone to pick and he’s gonna do it now, when Keith is all fucked-out and quiet, and not messing with his head.

“I told you to pull off!” Lance croaks, startled by the lack of voice that comes out. It’s wet and garbled, throat still as full as it is, no matter how many times he tries to swallow it down or spit it up.

“You didn’t tell me anything, your mouth was full.” Keith taunts, sticking his tongue out. The hand in Lance’s hair slides down the side of his face, incredibly gentle given the circumstances. Lance doesn’t try to hide the scowl on his face, very plainly displeased.

Even when those webbed fingers reach out and trace across his chin, touch surprisingly loving for everything else Keith has done. He wipes the cum from Lance’s skin, then presses his fingertips to his lips until Lance begrudgingly takes them inside again and starts licking back up the mess. 

Keith gives a contented purr, tail curling around Lance’s legs to pull him in closer.

The fingers hardly slip past his lips in time before Keith is pushing their mouths together instead, kissing Lance hard and desperate. He must taste himself on Lance’s tongue, if the enthusiasm he licks into his mouth is anything to go by. Keith lathes at Lance’s tongue with his own, like he’s out to clean up the mess he’d so crudely made of it. Lance groans, his own cock reminded again of how desperately he needs to come now that Keith is being quiet and not distracting him with those pretty noises.

Lance is pathetically hard in his torn-apart swim trunks, the mesh digging into the head of his cock with a persistence that borders on painful. He reaches down, slips a hand into his shorts while Keith is distracted with kissing him, gives himself a few quick tugs. He can’t help it. He’s so close already. He groans low and satisfied into Keith’s mouth. 

Keith pulls back and Lance’s hand immediately slips free, eyes wide like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He can’t explain it exactly, but he feels like he needs Keith’s permission to focus on anything other than getting the siren off time and time again. The pull of that song, the lure of his dark lust-filled gaze, Lance knows he’s whipped already. He’s a fish on a hook and damn is he enjoying being reeled in.

Keith rests their foreheads together, pants against Lance’s swollen lips.

“Do it again.”

“What?” Lance blinks, trying to piece the conversation back together in his exhausted state. Keith looks irritated with him for not immediately understanding the request, eyebrows wrenching together. Lance feels something brush against his thigh, looks down and watches as Keith’s tentacle cock slides against the smooth skin of his leg again. _ Searching _.

“Use your mouth on me.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Lance screeches, giving the tentacle curling toward him an undignified slap. He half expects Keith to rip his throat out the moment he realizes what he’s done. Bitch-slapping another man’s cock is probably grounds for that, creepy tentacle that you just nearly drowned to death on or not.

But Keith doesn’t even complain, just goes rigid and then thrusts up against the air a few times, like he’d somehow enjoyed it. Lance gapes at him._ Is there anything that doesn’t get a siren off? _!

“Let me breed your mouth again?” Keith tries quietly, bottom lip jutting out in what is definitely a pleading pout. Lance is finding it harder and harder to be intimidated by the boy in front of him, even though he’d only just survived drowning a moment ago. Keith is just… so much needier than he’d pretended to be at first. 

“Changing the question doesn’t change my answer!” Lance says stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his chin in the air. Keith looks _ devastated _. “If you’re not gonna listen when I tell you to stop, I’m not doing anything with you.”

“I’m sorry!” Keith huffs, but it sounds far too frustrated to be an acceptable apology. Lance doesn’t say as much, but the skeptical arch of his brow must be enough for Keith to clue in. His scowl gives way to something closer to a frown again, as he sits up and swims around Lance. His tailfins tickle across Lance’s calves as he circles, until finally he’s coming to a stop in front of Lance and pulling him into a hug. 

Lance goes willingly, unable to keep the smile from his face as Keith litters kisses across his chest and neck. He doesn’t even nip or bite, just places gentle closed-mouth kisses anywhere he can reach on Lance’s body, trilling happily the entire while. “I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I couldn’t stop myself. You were just so good. So, so good. The best. I don’t deserve your mouth again, but I really want it. Please?” 

“You’re dangerous, you know that?” Lance sighs, already feeling his resolve weakening.

“Oh, please, Lance.” Keith continues to beg, nuzzling against Lance’s chest, kissing sloppily all across his torso. Lance shivers, hyper-sensitive under the attention after being denied for so long. His cock is swollen and full, ready to burst. “Please, please, please. You make me feel so good. Like no one ever has before. I want to feel your hands on me forever, want to shove my cock down your throat and keep it there until you _ drown _ . So pretty, so special. You’re _ mine _.”

“This is weird sex talk, Keith.” Lance breathes, eyes falling shut. He concentrates on Keith’s mouth on him, the sharp points of his teeth digging into his pec, that damned tongue twirling effortlessly around the nipple in his mouth. Keith is too good at this.

And then he stops. Pauses and hums, thoughtful. He pulls back to look up at Lance.

“You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say _ that _.” Lance says hastily, desperate to get Keith to touch him more. Keith hesitates though, doesn’t go right back to sucking and biting at Lance’s chest. Lance follows his line of sight, to the all too obvious bulge in Lance’s shorts. Keith hums curiously, reaches down to fit a hand around it over the fabric, licks his lips as he applies some pressure. Lance groans, hips bucking up against his palm, chasing the attention.

Keith grins, looking up at Lance again for… approval? Lance isn’t sure what he wants, but Lance will damn well give it to him if it means he’ll touch his cock again. “Oh? What’s this? He acknowledges that his partner has needs and desires of his own?”

“I sort-of forgot you had anything at all going on down here.” Keith admits, at least having the decency to look a little bashful about it. Lance gapes at him, offended all the same. “What? You don’t have a tail!”

“I’m not even going to argue.” 

“Can these come off?” Keith asks, tugging at Lance’s shorts with more insistence. Lance complies quickly, before Keith can shred them apart into a thousand pieces and litter up the environment even more. He undoes the drawstring, hastily pulls them down his legs and tosses them aside onto the rock. Newly nude, Lance swims closer to Keith again. Eager. 

Keith reaches down into the water, wraps a hand around Lance’s hard cock and squeezes it borderline hard enough to hurt. But Lance is so beyond ready to come at this point that he ignores it, takes the pain with the pleasure, anything is better than nothing. But then Keith is trying to grip at his cock, to pull and twist at it like he might do to his own tentacle situation and Lance’s entire body flinches and curls in on itself in horror. “Nope, no, fuck no! It doesn’t bend! Not like that!”

Lance pries Keith’s hand off of him as much as it pains him to do so.

“No?” Keith hums, tilting his head to the side as he registers the information. And then he’s leaning back, tail flicking impatiently in the water. He reaches down, toys at the slit in his scales with his own fingers, gives a needy whine when the first finger sinks inside. Lance stares at him with an offended huff, his poor abused and abandoned cock still held in his left hand, like so many times before. 

“Wow, the focus was on me for a total of what? Ten seconds?” Lance snarks.

“I want to come again.” Keith says simply, like that’s a justification. “I need it, Lance. It hurts.”

“Keith, you came at _ least _three times, how much more do you need?!” Lance erupts with finally, his patience so thoroughly tested at this point that he doesn’t even care if he pisses the siren off. He holds up his hands, waves them around in Keith’s face. “My fingertips are getting all wrinkly from being in the water too long. Look!”

“Fuck me.”

“I am! I’m fucking you to the best of my ability!” Lance hisses out, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. Whatever, he’ll die. He’s pretty sure he’d prefer that to spending another moment with such an achingly hard cock, unable to get himself off. “Look, I’m starting to think that maybe I’m just not up to the task. Maybe you need another siren to take out all this pent-up sexual frustration on!”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Keith reaches down between them and Lance is fully prepared to have to sit there and watch him start playing with his pussy again, like sweet torture. But instead he’s pleasantly surprised when Keith’s hand wraps around_ him _ . Lance’s hips stutter, immediately fucking forward into Keith’s tight fist, chasing the feeling. Keith smiles. “There you go. Just like that. I want you to fuck me with this… _ thing _.” 

Keith sounds just the slightest bit disgruntled by Lance’s cock being so different from his own and Lance really has to laugh at that.

“Rude much? It’s not a_ thing _, it’s my cock. At least mine doesn’t glow-in-the-dark.”

It’s probably better for the both of them that Keith doesn’t deign the argument with a response, that they don’t let it dissolve into a back and forth. No, Keith is far more focused on the goal at hand. He knows what he wants and he knows how to play Lance to get it. And Lance is really, really, all too willing.

“No one’s ever touched me here before, Lance.” Keith whispers, voice dropping into a low drawl. Lance is entranced, eyes glued to where Keith’s fingers are dipping inside of himself. Not deep, the webbing between them keeps him from going in to the final knuckle, so he’s really only holding himself open and teasing himself with what he really wants. Lance licks his lips. 

Keith looks so… soft inside. Glowing a pretty faded pink. Soaking wet. Lance’s cock could sink right in.

It’s no surprise that Keith preens under the attention, thrives on being admired. “You could be the first.”

“Yeah?”

“Bet you’d feel so nice inside of me. So thick, and so _ hard _ , I’d feel every part of you.” Keith is clearly losing himself in a fantasy now, the tips of his fingers beginning to thrust in and out of his slit with purpose. His eyes are closed tightly, no doubt imagining there was a fat cock drilling inside of him and fucking him instead. He keens and everything in Lance’s body crumples under the call, desperate to rise to action and give Keith every single thing he could ever ask for. “What’s _ taking _you so long?”

“Okay, okay, give me a second to calm down.” Lance shakes his head, tries to bring himself out of his stupor. He reaches down to grip himself and his cock already feels so impossibly hard. The tip is red and raw, his balls heavy, the entire length aching with the need to come. “I’m not gonna last long. I don’t get unlimited orgasms like you, I get one before I have to take a break.”

“How sad.” Keith giggles, utterly unsympathetic.

“Come here.” Lance says, and Keith is surprisingly quick to listen for once. He wades closer through the water, maneuvers his tail back to the surface so Lance has easier access. Lance watches as the slit clenches around nothing and then opens up again, trying in vain to pull something inside now that Keith’s fingers aren’t touching himself. 

Lance reaches a hand out before he can stop himself. He rubs two fingers through the slickness between the lips of Keith’s parted entrance, stirs around the mess of wetness inside. Keith keens, high and reedy, tail thrashing around like he’s dying for it. “I don’t want your fingers!”

“I know, asshole! I’m just trying to make this easier on you!” Lance hisses out. Keith pauses his tantrum, watches as Lance reaches down and strokes his cock a few times, palm covered in Keith’s fluids and spreading it from base to tip. Keith is riveted by it. He doesn’t look away the entire time, even as Lance shifts to push two fingers back inside of Keith’s cunt. He only shudders, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp at being filled. “It’s a lot thicker than yours, so probably a lot for what your freaky fuckhole situation can handle. I wanna stretch it out, make sure you’re nice and loose. Capiche?”

A long pause. Lance agonizes over whether he’d maybe been too blunt, said the wrong thing.

And then Keith laughs, practically a cackle with how loud and enthusiastic it is, the occasional snort making its way through. It has him wiggling around, tail flexing against Lance’s hand and driving his fingers deeper inside. Keith just keeps giggling. 

“You’re funny.”

“I’m_ funny _?” Lance feels the slightest bit miffed, shoves a third finger in alongside the other two to prove a point. Keith doesn’t even flinch. He bucks up into it. A silent plea for more. He’s still laughing too, though it’s softer and breathier, interrupted by hitched gasps when Lance’s fingers push as deep inside as they can go. Deeper than Keith’s fingers are probably capable of going. “Well, aren’t you cheery, baby? Who knew all it would take was unlimited orgasms and getting exactly what you want.”

“I always get what I want.” Keith grunts out, jaw clenched tight as his tail flicks up and bears down against the intrusion. He’s trying to drive Lance’s fingers inside of himself even deeper, moans like a whore when his hard work pays off. Almost curiously, Lance slips a fourth finger inside. Still meets no resistance. Keith’s body is perfectly tight, suctioned so tight around his fingers that the grip is almost vise-like, but it’s also capable of taking seemingly anything shoved into it. 

Lance is kind-of awed, he can’t lie.

Keith must see it too, the smug bastard. He reaches up, grips Lance’s chin and forces their eyes to meet again. Keith smirks at him. “You’re enjoying giving it to me, aren’t you? My good boy?”

“..._ Yes. _”

“Then what’s the problem?” Keith asks him, sharp claws digging into the soft skin of his face. 

“There isn’t one.” Lance gulps. 

When Lance reaches down to grip his cock with his free hand, his fingers stumble inside of Keith. They slip in far deeper than Lance had deemed him ready for, until Keith’s body is sucking in all four fingers to the hilt and then some. Any semblance of control Keith had been grasping onto apparently disappears in that instant. 

“Fuck me! I can take it, I want it!” Keith all but snarls, going the slightest bit feral in the face of finally getting exactly what he wants. “And I _ know _ you want it.”

Lance can’t exactly argue with that, even though it’s a pretty bold call-out. He just pushes closer, eases his fingers out of Keith and spreads a bit more slick over his shaft. Just to be safe. You can never be too safe when taking someone’s virginity, even if they’re a siren.

“This might hurt, if you’ve never done it before.” Lance warns him earnestly, even though all signs are pointing to Keith’s body being an invincible sex machine capable of taking anything given to it. Keith must be thinking along the same lines too, about how unnecessary it is… but he doesn’t laugh this time, just gives Lance a clumsy lopsided smile.

“It’s okay. I trust you.”

The words shoot straight to Lance’s dick, oddly enough.

“Yeah? Do you?” Lance asks, immediately cursing himself for how vulnerable and hopeful he allowed himself to sound. But Keith just nods, reaches down to grip Lance’s hips and try to pull them closer to his own. Lance takes the hint, shifts closer and leads his cock to Keith’s slit. He hasn’t even pushed inside yet, and already the twitch and flutter of muscles hugging the tip of his cock is unbelievable.

Lance grits his teeth as he pushes in, just enough to get the flared head of his cock inside.

“Holy shit.” He chokes out. “Keith, I’m really not gonna last, in fact I might-”

Lance is trying to be a good samaritan and warn him, but Keith just isn’t listening at all. He’s thrashing and crying out, trying desperately to get Lance’s cock to sink even deeper inside. The heat is pooling southward and Lance can literally feel his cock twitching inside Keith, making a very valiant effort to just spill right where it is, tip barely pressed past the rim of Keith’s entrance.

And then… the unthinkable happens… Keith comes. Just from the barest hint of penetration. His cunt tightens and clenches down on Lance’s cock, trying to pull him deeper and force him to stay inside through it. Lance is convinced now that Keith’s body is designed to make him dump his load as fast as possible because fuck if anyone could resist _ this _.

Lance pulls out in a rush, cock slipping from Keith’s folds with a wet squelch. He can’t help it though, as he squeezes the base of his cock hard, tries to keep himself from busting just like that and coming all over Keith’s tail. His entire body is trembling as he tenses around the oncoming orgasm, forces himself to come back down painfully rather than embrace the pleasure waiting on him. It’s agony.

He’s never been a fan of edging and this is the worst it’s ever been, knowing that Keith’s pretty body would be so willing to just suck him in again if he could only hold it together.

“Again! Fuck me again! Put it back in!”

“I barely even got the tip in, you fucking animal.” Lance mutters, slowly relenting his grip on the base of his dick. The second his hand is off of himself, Keith’s is there to replace it. Clumsy and over-eager, Keith rubs and squeezes at his cock, where it’s soaked and dripping his own slick. Fuck, fuck, fu-

Lance has to physically wrench Keith’s hands off of him, slam them down against the rock above his head and pin them there. Keith doesn’t care, he thrives with the rough handling and starts making happy fucked-out inhuman noises. A mating call, maybe, hell if Lance knows what it means. All he knows is that he really, really wants to stick his dick back inside Keith. He’s not sure if it’s related to the noises he’s making or not, doesn’t care.

“Now!” Keith demands, voice breaking like he really might cry this time if he doesn’t have it.

“Keith, if you force it back in there, I won’t last.” Lance reasons with him, or tries to. Keith doesn’t seem to care at all, just keeps squirming and writhing against him, trying in vain to slot their bodies back together at the right angle to force Lance’s cock inside. “It’s too tight and I’m too worked up. I’ll just come right away, I won’t even be able to fuck you properly.”

“Mm, fuck, yes.” Keith starts to fight against Lance’s grip on his wrists again then. “Come inside me.”

Hoo boy, okay, Lance is definitely in over is head now. He’s only had unprotected sex a handful of times, but he’s never been able to finish inside of his partners. Either because of the risk of pregnancy or just an unwillingness to clean up afterward, either way, Lance always respected their wishes and pulled out at the last possible second. As hard as it was. As much as he usually barely made it free before spewing cum all over their thighs.

But now he has someone actively asking him to come inside? To bury his cock in deep and spill into their willing body? Oh yeah, fuck. Lance has been preparing for this moment all his life, it feels like.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I want it.” Keith confirms, pressing their mouths together. It isn’t even a proper kiss by any stretch of the word, it’s just Keith breathing heavily against his lips and moaning against his skin, but Lance really can’t fucking complain when he sounds like that. He sounds so… horny. And it sparks inside of Lance’s own gut, like he can feel that same crawling desperation that’s eating Ketih alive. “Please, Lance? Please give it to me?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Lance nods his head dumbly, ready to give anything to this boy.

“Whatever I want.” Keith repeats, with a peck to Lance’s lips. Obediently, Lance reaches down with his free hand to grip his cock, slowly shifting through the water until he can press it against Keith’s opening again, just below where his long cock is now unfolded and standing at attention. Lance sinks the head inside again without hesitation and they both moan in unison. “Good boy.”

“Ah, god, Keith-”

“That’s it.” Keith coaxes, tongue darting out to lick at the shell of Lance’s ear, teasing. His mouth works all over Lance’s neck, really going to town and leaving marks behind. Lance hasn’t been given a hickey since he was seventeen and sneaking girls into his parent’s house, but in a surprising turn of events he really, really missed the feeling. It’s doing something for him. “Deeper. Just a little bit deeper. You’re almost in.”

Lance presses inside, trying not to hurt to Keith, but also trying not to come too soon.

“I’m not sure if I can hold out any longer.” Lance admits, as Keith’s tongue flicks out across the newest of the marks littering his skin. It’s not a lie, Lance really isn’t sure if he can physically stop himself from coming. It hurts. It hurts so badly and it would be just so easy to let go.

He’s got half of his cock in, that has to count for something, right?

“Not until you’re fully inside.” Keith says, accompanied by a very real aggressive growl not unlike the ones he’d given Lance when they first met. His teeth are still fitted lightly around the column of Lance’s throat like a collar, dozens of pin-prick injuries welling up with blood. A silent threat that has Lance trying his absolute best not to bust a nut too early. He’s pretty sure Keith would actually tear his throat out at this point if he doesn’t come as deep inside as possible. 

He can’t exactly handle the slow pace, though. Every inch he slowly feeds into Keith’s body hits him in all the right ways, has him struggling to hold on. So, deciding that he’s just gonna risk it at this point and give Keith what he obviously wants, he closes his eyes and hopes he doesn’t hurt the boy writhing against him. He drives his hips forward in one smooth thrust, jaw dropping in shock.

“_ Fuuuck. _” Lance can’t even recognize his own voice, all deep and aroused like that. He’s pretty sure no one else has ever made him sound like that, like he just strolled straight into a porn casting call and is set on earning the part. His cock is buried to the hilt in a siren and Lance is drowning in the feeling, feels it fill his lungs and pull him under, and he can’t bring himself to care. “Shit, you’re even tighter the deeper I get.”

“That’s it, right there-” Keith whines, claws scrambling across Lance’s back and leaving a fresh set of injuries behind. Lance can hardly even feel it the sting of it. His entire body feels numb in comparison to the supernova feeling of Keith’s body working his cock. It’s nirvana, such a succinct and unmatchable pleasure that Lance can hardly stand to draw a breath through his open mouth, can’t do anything other than sit there and let his cock be milked.

Because that’s exactly what Keith’s body is out to do, there’s literally no doubt at all in his mind at this point. Now that he’s buried fully inside, he can feel it along the entire length of his shaft, Keith’s insides wrapped so tight around it in velvety heat. Pulsing, pushing, pulling. Lance doesn’t even have to move because just like Keith’s cock, his cunt knows what it wants and it wants to be filled. It all but fucks itself.

It occurs to Lance a short moment later, as he looks up at Keith’s face to ground himself… that Keith is actually mid-orgasm. A very long, never ending orgasm that looks to be going on as long as the head of Lance’s cock is pressed up against the deepest parts of him. Experimentally, with the last of his self control, Lance draws his hips back just a couple inches, and then drives forward again.

Keith’s entire body convulses, trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. 

Inside, his cunt pulses hungrily, grows considerably wetter as it flexes around Lance’s cock.

“I’m gonna come, I can’t-” 

“Please! Please, shove it in deep and give it to me! I need it!” Keith is definitely begging at this point, pleading with everything he has. He doesn’t even sound demanding, no matter how he tries to, it’s obvious he’s just deeply needy. Like he’ll give anything to be fucked full of cum, like he’ll die if isn’t dripping from his pussy when Lance pulls back out.

Oh, okay, yep, yeah-

“Fuck.” Lance gasps, feels the tension snap back against him all at once like a well-worn elastic. Pleasure blindsides him so suddenly and intensely that he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second. Only to come back to the sound of Keith whimpering around his cock, tail twisting and curling around Lance’s legs to hold him in as deep as he can get. It’s substantially wetter inside Keith, which previously seemed impossible, but Lance stands very corrected. 

He can’t help it, he huffs out an amused laugh. “There you go. Deep as I can get, just like you wanted it.”

Keith looks… wrecked. Absolutely and entirely fucked-out. Even when Lance pulls his cock free, Keith’s body stays open and gaping, insides twitching uselessly around the loss. Keith has his back arched up to keep his hips out of the water, like he’s trying to keep all of Lance’s cum inside undisturbed. Damn if that isn’t the hottest thing Lance has ever witnessed. The heat still simmering through him in the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm still licks at his skin, makes him wish he could get hard again and fuck Keith as many times as his slutty body could take it.

As it is, Lance doesn’t have much say in the matter. He’s already going soft, so all he can do is lean back against the rocks and catch his breath. Beside him, Keith is still panting like he’s run a marathon, truly and wholly out of it. Lance keeps watching him out of the corner of his eye, curious. 

“That good, huh?” Lance jokes, reaching over to muss up Keith’s hair. Keith leans up into the touch, sighing happily as he rubs his cheek against Lance’s palm.

“Mm. So good.” Keith agrees, surprisingly genuine. The smile on his face is contagious and before Lance can help it, he finds himself slipping into that same giddy post-sex headspace. He sinks down into the water again, until it’s lapping at his neck and he can float with it.

“What are you smiling about?” Lance laughs, fondness creeping into his tone. Keith looks over at him, opens his arms expectantly. Not having to be asked twice, Lance swims closer and into Keith’s hold, fits himself against his chest and rests his head there. He’s happy to let Keith hold him and keep them both afloat. The late hour is really starting to catch up with him now.

“You wanna know why sirens don’t sleep with their prey?” 

That wakes him up_ real _fast.

“Keith, if you have a poisonous cunt you’re like ten minutes too late to telling me this.”

“We’re a monogamous species. We mate for life.” Keith says it so casually, even trails off in a breathy little snicker like the concept is somehow amusing to him. Lance continues to stare at his skin, wide-eyed and unseeing. Surely, Keith can’t mean that he just gave up his one chance at lifelong romance for this hasty hook-up in a cave?!

“Come again?” Lance asks, lifting his head to stare at him properly. Keith’s eyes light up and he reaches down between them, a wicked smirk on his face. Lance realizes how his words have been misinterpreted too late. “No, not literally come again! I’m asking you to explain.”

“Oh.” Keith blanks. Then he frowns. He begrudgingly wraps his arms back around Lance though, content enough with the amount of times he’s already gotten off. Finally. “What’s there to explain? Sirens court each other for years and years before they finally mate. It’s considered the biggest commitment of one’s life. Once we’ve been with someone that intimately, exposed ourselves in our weakest state… why would we want anyone else?”

“Well, I wasn’t that good. Like, I’m sure you’ll find someone better.” Lance tries, sincerely hoping he hasn’t ruined Keith’s life and potential for a future. “Another siren! A nice, horny siren to live out your days with that can orgasm just as many times as you can and-”

“I’ve never really fit in with the other sirens. I knew I was different. I have no problem with this, I don’t particularly like them. They’re sort-of cruel. I knew I would never find a mate of my own with them, I didn’t want one. It’s not uncommon for sirens to search for a mate outside of their species.” Keith explains, eyes slowly trailing back to Lance’s. Realization sets in belatedly that Keith consented to all of this, made the decision on his own. Does he… want Lance as a mate?

“Oh.”

“The process of two sirens coming together is very touchy, that’s a lot of aggression in one relationship. Oftentimes, one ends up devouring the other before the courting is anywhere near finished.” Keith informs him almost scientifically, like he isn’t talking about his own species murdering their loved ones at the first inconvenience. Lance gulps, once again reminded of the dangerous game he’s playing right now, cuddled up to such a powerful and unhinged creature.

“Are you serious?”

“So, this way I’ll have the experience without being tied down to another siren who expects me to stay with them forever. I still won’t have a mate, but I never expected to. You can move on and forget this ever happened.” Keith finishes then, with a smile. It isn’t right though. Sure, all of his smiles are a little unnerving with the amount of fangs, but this one seems too strained. 

Lance can’t help it, he feels a pang of hurt thinking about Keith spending the rest of his days alone because he gave up his one chance at love to Lance. Sure, maybe sirens aren’t the loving type, but Lance is the biggest dumbest hopeless romantic around. The thought kills him inside.

“So, what will you do now?”

“Same as I’ve always done.” Keith leans back, draws a deep breath. Lance feels his chest rise and fall underneath him. He knows he could technically leave now, that that’s what Keith is trying to say to him here, but he can’t bring himself to move. “Travel the ocean, live day to day.”

“Sounds nice.”

“I guess it is.” Keith agrees, but he sounds far away from the moment. Lance snuggles in closer, presses his face into the curve of his neck and inhales. He pulls a face as he notices gills wiggling against his nose, hears the quiet chuckle of laughter from Keith as its no doubt ticklish. 

Lance lifts himself up, stares down at Keith.

“Can I braid your hair?”

“Does this gesture hold a different significance to humans or?” Keith quirks a single eyebrow, but he’s already swimming backward and leaning against the rock for support. Lance clings to him, wraps his legs tightly around Keith’s hips for support and lifts himself up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. It’s still damp near the roots, wet everywhere else. Hardly the perfect time for braiding it, but Lance thinks about how curly and wavy it’ll be once it dries out of the braids and he can’t help himself.

“No, I just want to. I think it’d look nice on you.” Lance explains, reaching up to toy with the silky strands between his fingers. He smiles, sets to work on the two pieces closest to Keith’s face. Keith relaxes into the touch surprisingly easy, perfectly sated after all the sex. He’s lax and pliant, just lets Lance do what he wants to him. 

Minutes pass them by in silence, save for the quiet lapping of the waves. The sun is rising outside, filtering in through the cave entrance so Lance can properly admire his work, and Keith’s completely relaxed expression. He’s more at ease than Lance as seen since meeting him, as long tan fingers work through the knots in his black hair. 

It slips out before Lance can stop himself.

“I don’t think I can forget this ever happened, Keith. I’m a little insulted that you’d think I’d be able to.”

Keith doesn’t seem surprised, doesn’t even open his eyes. He doesn’t outwardly react at all for a good few seconds, aside from his cheeks lighting up in a blush. Slowly, he cracks an eye open, peers up at Lance in amused disbelief. He smiles and Lance feels it in his chest so wholly it hurts.

“This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“No?”

“You weren’t supposed to _ stay _.” Keith looks totally out of his element now, without the fuel of lust driving him forward. He’s soft and awkward, in a way that Lance had never imagined him to be. It suits him though, makes him feel so much realer, so much more… human. Ironically. “I figured you’d take off running the second I let you.”

“Well, I’m still here.”

“You are.”

“So, what now?” Lance asks, eyebrows raised expectantly. Keith looks like he’d be all too content to just drift off and not address the topic at all, but he forces his eyes open again to meet Lance’s gaze. He reaches up, threads his fingers through Lance’s hair and tugs him bodily downward. Lance lets out a yelp of pain, but it’s quickly forgotten when he realizes that Keith is just pulling him in again to hold. His arms wrap around Lance, their strength protective rather than constricting now. Lance settles easily.

Whatever, he’ll teach Keith to go easier on him with the rough handling. Later.

“No idea.” Keith whispers into his hair. “I don’t know how this is going to work. I didn’t even bother entertaining the possibility that you might stay. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight when you had your hands on me for the first time. I just knew that I wanted you, no matter what.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go?” 

“Yeah.” Keith agrees with a soft sigh. “I like the sound of that.”

Then, ever so slowly, he starts to hum a low song. It doesn’t light a fire in Lance’s gut though, doesn’t drive him up the wall with adrenaline and set him on fire underneath his skin. It’s soothing, none of the mournful longing that Lance had come to associate with the singing from before. It’s soft, content, sleepy. Lance feels his eyelids droop.

He could fall asleep like this. Easily. Atop Keith’s chest, with warm water lapping at him. 

And then Keith just has to go and destroy every semblance of peace that they’d managed to find.

“We’ll need to stay close to the shore for when the eggs hatch. They’re safer that way.”

“Excuse me?” Lance feels all the air leave his lungs in one swift wheeze.

“From predators.” Keith clarifies, with a long yawn.

“No, I got that part.” Lance corrects hastily, grasping Keith’s face between his hands and squeezing to wake him up. His cheeks puff out comically, irritation flashing in his eyes, but Lance doesn’t care. He’s got bigger fish to fry, so to speak. His entire world is spiralling out from under him because surely Keith didn’t actually just say that he’s going to lay- “_ Eggs _?!”

Keith blinks in realization. Slowly, a smile unfolds across his face. 

“Mm, you seeded me.” Keith sounds so proud, even now. The smile is a genuine one as he takes Lance’s hand and pulls it down between their bodies, presses it tight to his lower abdomen. “Sirens are sexually compatible with all species, given that we don’t really get along with our own. Pure-blooded sirens are nearly extinct. I’m half tiger shark.”

“Oh. Cool.” Lance squeaks. He can feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. He’s drowning all over again even though he’s above water this time. He gives a hysterical laugh, shaking his head back and forth, trying in vain to make sense of the situation. “So when the kids hatch I’ll introduce them to their tiger shark grandmother, yeah?”

“Grandfather. He’s since died.” Keith corrects, clearly not catching the sarcasm. He tilts his head back, looks up at the ceiling of the cave and hums in thought. “My dam is still around, but being a siren they would likely attempt to eat the weakest of our clutch in the spirit of strengthening our bloodline.”

“Jesus Christ.” Lance feels like he’s losing his mind. Of course he’d always wanted kids, it was his dream, he wanted the biggest and most loving family he could dream up. He’s been thinking about it a lot lately, but this isn’t at all how he envisioned it happening. He just met Keith! And sure, he wants things to work out, but they have a lot of their own differences they should be focusing on before kids are anywhere near the picture. And oh god, how is he gonna introduced little half-fish babies to his family?! He’ll never hear the end of it. Lance fucked a fish and had fish babies and-

“Lance? Are you okay?”

“This is actually happening? There’s no chance you’re, um, not at the right point in your cycle? And maybe the seed won’t take?” Lance blurts, trying not to appear too hopeful. Because for the utter lack of caring and nurturing nature Keith has shown so far since meeting him, he does seem excited about this.

“Lance. I’m a siren.” Keith deadpans. Eyes boring into his. Unimpressed. “We’re _ always _fertile. How else would our species survive? We don’t exactly have any of the other odds stacked in our favor.”

“Yeah, shit, that makes sense.” Lance reasons aloud, even though he’s pretty sure nothing has ever made less sense in his life than the situation he finds himself in right now. But it’s his reality, he’s pretty sure he’s not dreaming right now. He really went out and had unprotected sex with another species, this is honestly what he deserves for thinking with his dick. “How many... eggs... can we expect?”

Keith looks contemplative, still smiling that vibrant smile the entire time he thinks about it.

“With your size? Probably not many. Five or six.” 

“Five or six?!” Lance screeches, he can’t help himself. Keith shoots him a menacing glare, clutches his hands over his ears in response and squeezes his eyes shut in pain. Lance immediately feels bad, all of his panic aside. He pries Keith’s hands away, so he can whisper a quiet apology and stroke his hair. Keith relaxes again, still the barest hint of a pout on his lips. 

A long moment pauses and Keith once again looks like he’s falling under the hold of unconsciousness, but Lance still has so many questions battering the inside of his brain. He needs answers. He needs to put a plan into action. He clearly has a future here, for however long it takes their kids to grow at the very least, maybe longer than that if things work out between him and Keith.

“Will they have tails or legs?” Last question. He just has to know. He can’t stop thinking about it.

He expects Keith to be annoyed with him for waking him up again, but this time he just gives a knowing sigh and hugs Lance tighter to his chest. Tail flicking in the water behind them.

“Some with tails, some with legs. Some of my clutch-mates were entirely shark, some took on more siren traits like me. We can expect a mixture.” Keith says with a nod. Then, as an afterthought and completely oblivious to Lance’s panic, he continues. “Hopefully more with tails, it’ll be easier to look after them that way. Legs would make them such an… easy target, in the water. I’d surely lose some in infancy.”

It cuts through all of the panic and disbelief in Lance’s head, the thought of losing a child coming so casually to Keith. He doesn’t even sound worried, as much as the barest hint of disappointed. Like it’s an inevitable reality. Lance supposes it must be, that most sea creatures lay many eggs to accommodate for those lost to predators, but damn if Lance is gonna let any of his kids get _ eaten by a shark _ and just shrug it off as fate.

Oh god, how is he gonna protect them from sharks?! His lifeguard training can only go so far.

He can’t do this. He can’t. He’s not ready to be a dad to human children, let alone whatever is gonna hatch out of the_ eggs _ he’d just _ fertilized _. Jesus Christ. 

“And you knew this was gonna happen? When you let me fuck you?” Lance asks with a hint of urgency, and he can’t keep the judgment out of his tone even if he tried. Keith gives him an affronted look, like he’s offended him greatly for questioning his decision. Lance figures he gets a say in this, though.

“I thought I was going to be mateless. I wasn’t going to let myself be childless as well.” 

“Again, we need to work on your understanding of consent. I know you’re a siren and everything you are goes against it, but in the future… try asking me before you do things with my body? Especially things as monumental as making children?”

“Fine.” Keith huffs, blowing out a breath of air between his pouted lips. “Next clutch, I’ll ask you.”

“No, no, no. No next time.” Lance says hurriedly, shaking his head. Keith gives him a betrayed look, like Lance is really ripping his dreams away from him one by one here. He would feel guilty, but he’s also pretty sure Keith has no idea what he’s actually getting himself into here. Clearly sirens aren’t big on family, but humans are very much pack creatures. If the babies take after Lance even a little bit, they’re going to be a big commitment. “Five or six should keep us plenty busy for a lifetime, buddy.”

“Speak for yourself.” Keith growls out, rolling his eyes. Lance doesn’t even know how to argue with that, just sits there and silently pleads with Keith to listen to him, to meet him in the middle here. Eventually, Keith’s gaze trails back to meet his. The scowl slowly fades away, into that damn pout that Lance is already so weak to. He already feels himself caving, wanting to go back on his word. But before he gets the chance to, Keith continues. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I’ll respect your wishes. For now. We’ll take a break after the first clutch.” Keith huffs. “But can we revisit this conversation later? Once I _ prove _ to you that I can look after them?”

It’s small. It’s actually only the barest hint of a willingness to compromise. It’s not even an agreement, just Keith acknowledging that they disagree and hearing what Lance is saying. But that’s progress, and Lance isn’t going to take it for granted. They have a lot to work on, but as long as Keith is willing to hear him out like this, then maybe they’ll be alright yet. 

“Yeah, we’ll revisit it later. I promise.” Lance tells him, reaching down to squeeze his hand. Keith relishes the touch, wraps both of his hands around Lance’s and holds it tight. 

\--

Later, after their couple hour long nap and Lance cancelling his flight to go back to the city, they find themselves stretched out on the beach in the morning sun. Keith is happily munching away on a raw fish he’d caught, which is gross in a way Lance can’t fully articulate, so he chooses not to say anything.

Nevermind that Keith had also brought _ him _ back a fish, had handed it over with the softest wide eyes, a very clear offering. It was still twitching! It was flopping around and gasping for air, with a gauge in the side of its stomach from Keith’s claws. And, well, Lance had promptly thrown it back in the water out of both disgust and guilt. How was he supposed to know it was deeply offensive to reject an offering from your mate?! 

After sulking for ten minutes, he’d finally managed to cheer Keith up by making an offering of his own in the form of food that wasn’t seafood. The first of its kind that Keith had apparently ever tasted, if the speed in which he inhaled the entire apple, core and all, was anything to go by. He immediately demanded more and Lance had to walk all the way back to the cottage to grab an armful.

But, Keith was thoroughly cheered up after that.

And now he’s gone back to eating his fish alongside his fifth apple, mixing fruit and fish together in a way that should surely never be. Lance doesn’t comment though. He’s not going to go there.

“I’m thinking the cave would make a good nest.” Keith says, conversationally, as he picks scales from between his sharp teeth. Lance lifts his head from the towel he’s stretched out across, his sunglasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

“The cave we thoroughly defiled by having animalistic sex, just so we’re clear?”

“Yeah.” Keith grins at him. Sarcasm once again, undetected. “It’s sheltered. Shallow. Warm. Bright during the day. I think it’s the perfect place to keep them safe.”

Lance makes up his mind then to tell Keith what he’s been thinking about all morning.

“I think I’m gonna move into the beach house. I don’t think anyone in my family would object.” It’s a big decision. A huge one. To move back to Cuba and to throw away the job he’d worked so hard to get. But it’s what he wants. He can’t imagine leaving Keith to deal with this alone for weeks at a time between visits. And his job doesn’t bring him happiness, not like the beach does. He’ll figure the rest out as it comes, but he’s at the point in his life where he just wants to be home. To have a home. And people he cares about. 

Keith stares at him curiously, confused by what exactly that means for them. “I would be closer to you, you know, when the kids hatch or whatever. I can help out. I’ll be around while you hunt, give you a chance to get away from them without worrying about predators.”

“You want to... help raise them?” Keith garners, though he still has disbelief written across his features as plain as day. Lance gives him a strange look. He’d thought he’d made it pretty clear that he was here for the long haul, that he wanted to be a part of their lives. 

“Is that not normal practice?”

“Not for sirens, no.” Keith explains, still looking perplexed by the entire offer. It’s clear now that he hadn’t expected Lance to play much of a role at all. “The sire’s only responsibility typically is to give the dam as many clutches as they can carry. If you’re really lucky and you choose a good mate, the sire will help train the young to hunt once they’re of age.” 

“Well, I’ll do you one better. I wanna be there to help with every part of it, as much as I can.” 

“_ Really _?”

“I can’t say I’ll be much help teaching them to hunt, but everything else.” Lance scratches at the back of his neck, giving a sheepish shrug. He figures Keith knows a lot more about that than he does anyway, given all the fish he’s brought back today alone. But Keith doesn’t seem disappointed by his lack of hunting expertise, he instead seems overjoyed by the entire offer. 

He trills happily, face alight with a smile as he shoves it into the curve of Lance’s neck. He nuzzles there, rubs his face all over Lance’s skin, heated from the sun beating down on it all morning. It almost feels refreshing, how cool Keith is by comparison.

“I really didn’t expect you to be a good mate, tailless as you are.” Keith comments then, and Lance can feel the smile pressed into his neck as he says it. Keith’s humor is definitely hit or miss, but Lance is finding that he almost likes the dryness of it. Even when his jokes don’t land, they’re amusing and adorable just by default. Lance gives a long, hearty laugh. He can’t help it. 

“Alright, the tailless discrimination has got to stop.” Lance says, but his tone is playful. Keith smiles at him harder as he pulls away, slides a webbed hand down the length of Lance’s leg and then pries his flip flop off. He throws it aside, grabs ahold of Lance’s foot and yanks it up into the air so suddenly that Lance is sent toppling back into the sand.

“Look at these things! They’re ugly!” Keith insists, waving his foot around like it’s the most damning piece of evidence he can provide. Lance laughs uncontrollably, both because he’s incredibly ticklish on his feet, but also because Keith is just… vibrant. He’s shining and smiling, so much warmer than he’d seemed the night before. 

Lance eventually gets his foot free of Keith’s hold, if only by nature of persuasion when he places a kiss to the corner of the siren’s lips. Keith is delightfully easy to distract, and Lance is already figuring out ways to use that to his advantage. Just the barest hint of affection or physical touch, it has him completely invested.

He pulls Keith’s massive body into his lap as best he can, kisses him hard and deep. They don’t pull apart for a long while, but when they do Keith’s face is flushed that pleased aroused color that has Lance wiggling his eyebrows with implication. Keith groans, rolling his eyes and mushing his face back into Lance’s neck. He purrs there, soft and steady, little pleased chirps and trills in the back of his throat.

“Thank-you. For staying. I didn’t think I needed anyone’s help, but I feel very lucky to have it.”

“Of course I’m helping you, they’re as much my responsibility as they’re yours.” Lance scoffs at the mere thought of not being involved. And then, quieter, even more personal somehow… “But, even if they somehow weren’t mine, I would want to be here. That mate stuff doesn’t matter to me. I just know that I care about you and you make me happy, so I want to make you happy. If you’ll let me, of course.”

Keith lifts his head, looks into Lance’s eyes with an unreadable gentleness about him.

“You_ already _make me happy.” 

\--

They only end up having four eggs. Keith is content to leave them be in the cave for entire days at a time, busying himself hunting for food and building his strength for the weeks of child rearing once they hatch. 

Lance, on the other hand, tends to hover. He spends hours every single day in that damp, dreary little cave guarding the nest of them. It’s the most peculiar thing, he still hasn’t wrapped his head around it even after spending weeks talking to and singing to the eggs. He doesn’t know if they can actually hear him through the shell, but he’s trying his best to be the best father he can to his impulsive mix-species children.

He’s not sure how exactly he got himself into this situation, but his mama did not raise a deadbeat father, so he’s going to brave the weirdness and be there for them. He’s sure they’ll find it confusing too.

And Keith needs him, even though he lets on that he doesn’t, that he’s the most fiercely independent thing to ever live. There are some nights he comes home after days away and just curls around the eggs, sings a happy song as he wraps his long tail around them and rests his head in Lance’s lap. 

\--

Three of them have legs.

Only one has a tail.

Keith has never been so disappointed, immediately demands that Lance puts another clutch in him so that he can have more ocean-bound children to keep him company. Lance politely declines, given that he now has_ three _rambunctious boys he has to raise in the cabin on shore if he wants them to avoid an untimely death involving a shark. He’s not sure he can handle anything more than what he has.

Keith vows to protect their one and only siren child with his life though, to teach them how to be the most powerful and intimidating siren the world has ever known. A part of Lance is pained as he watches them grow. He figures they’ll take after the other sirens, leave home early and turn their back on the idea of family and intimacy. He tries his best to bridge the gap though, treats them just the same as he does the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer for dubcon: the dubcon tag is bc Keith initially wants to eat Lance, obviously he decides not to and all the sex stuff is consensual. Lance is into it and nothing is forced on anyone except Keith gets rough during the blowjob part, but then he apologizes and feels bad and learns his lesson. Look, he's a horny siren and sex/murder have always come as a package deal in his books. He's LEarning and doing his Best!!!!
> 
> disclaimer for mpreg: Keith is genderless and has both a penis and a vagina, as is the siren way. Lance uses he/him pronouns for him just because that’s his first impulse and because Keith has legit no preference either way, and asks Lance to use whatever comes naturally to refer to him. But Keith isn’t Technically male and so i don’t know if it’s Technically mpreg. Also… he doesn’t get “pregnant”, Lance just fertilizes his eggs and then he lays them gfjkhhg i dont know man!!! y'all gave me too much power by not kinkshaming my other monsterfucking fics, this is what you get!!
> 
> OKAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IF YOU READ TO THIS POINT ILY
> 
> I don't know, I was very tempted to not add anything about breeding or whatever, but I just couldn't shake the thought of cute little klance mer babies from my mind. It haunted me until I had no choice but to impulsively add it at the end so you're welcome, or I'm sorry, depending on how it makes you feel. Just kidding, I'm not sorry, I tagged everything as appropriately as I could and I have NO regrets *kissy emoji face*
> 
> Also god, I can't believe i added a tentacle dick and then didn't even let Keith fuck anyone with it?? Who AM I? I might someday have to return to this universe for a sequel bc imagine Lance breaking his news to his family "hey, im throwing away my entire career bc i boned a fish man and accidentally knocked him up. i am now the caretaker of at least 3 half-human children at any given time, who wants to babysit this weekend?"
> 
> ghghkjhfg this is why!!!! you should always use a rubber!!!!!! when you're sticking your dick somewhere questionable!!!
> 
> Lance learnt this lesson the hard way, im hoping u guys learn from his mistakes. 
> 
> ok leave me tastey comments or i riot, and please come hang out with me on social media bc im lonely and i always want more monsterfucking friends
> 
> @melancholymango is my main acc on twitter/tumblr  
@redgaysonly is my nsfw acc on twitter where i post mostly klance and ngl it's better than my main acc


End file.
